Voulais-tu vraiment de moi ?
by LawrenceEverdeen
Summary: Katniss a vraiment été enceinte de Peeta avant de retourner dans l'arène une 2ème fois. Seulement, après que les jeux soit annulés, la rébellion gronde et Snow ne veut plus que la mort de Katniss. Après avoir donné naissance à son enfant, elle n'eut pas d'autres choix que de faire confiance a Gale qui lui promit de le protéger coûte que coûte en l'emmenant loin de la rébellion..
1. Chapter 1 - Une autre vie

Bien le bonjour/bonsoir à vous~

Voici le premier chapitre de ma fiction que j'ai... Beaucoup changé ! En réalité, elle date depuis un moment et je n'ai malheureusement jamais eu l'occasion de la finir pour plein de raison et surtout à cause du manque d'inspiration.

Seulement voilà, quand mon imagination me joue des tours, je l'écoute et je n'hésite pas à faire ce qu'elle me dicte. Je l'ai donc reprise et je vais trouver le moyen d'introduire Ma Trilogie, celle qui me fait rêver : **Hunger Games**.

Oui, je sais bien que ce premier chapitre ne fait aucune référence sur **Hunger Games**... Ou presque aucunes. Mais je vous assure que c'est ça !

Il y aura des points de vu différents au fil des chapitres, je préciserai à chaque fois.

... Seulement, je ne sais pas si cela va vous plaire et bien que j'adore écrire, j'aime tout autant avoir des avis personnels des lecteurs. A votre avis : dois-je continuer ? Ou arrêter tout de suite ? Parce que bon... Je sais que j'ai une imagination assez particulière et compliquée à comprendre alors je n'aimerais pas écrire une fiction qui est pour moi seule compréhensible : c'est inutile et ce n'est pas le but.

**Merci à ceux qui me donneront des avis ! **_(sachez que je suis en stress ! C'est la première fois que je fais cela et je vous avouerai que ça me fait un peu peur ! C'est peut-être idiot... Mais bon...)_

Remarques :

-Les passages en_ -Italique-_ sont les pensées de Nadeshiko (et les pensées des autres personnages quand se sera leur point de vu) et ceux en **Gras** sont mes remarques personnelles !

-J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes... Je sais que j'en ai peut-être oublié malgré le fait que je me sois relue énormément de fois, n'hésitez pas de me le faire remarquer !

-Les personnages d'Hunger Games appartiennent à Suzanne Collins, bien évidemment, mais les prénoms Japonnais se sont des prénoms que j'ai pris sur wikipédia, parce que j'aimais bien et je souhaitais également arranger la fiction à ma manière, raison pour laquelle, c'est assez spécial !_ (Moi-même je sais que c'est spécial.)_

** Pour vous aider un peu :** le personnage principal est la fille de Peeta et Katniss. C'est son histoire à elle qui compte.

* * *

**Prologue :**

_**C**_'était mon deuxième jour à la maternité. De mes grands yeux bleu-vert, je parcourais d'une forme demi circulaire, les murs blancs qui m'entouraient. Ils s'arrêtèrent soudain sur une jeune femme qui me regardait, toute souriante. Ce n'est qu'un vague souvenir, mais je sais qu'elle était vraiment très jolie. En tout les cas, j'imagine aujourd'hui que c'était ce que je pensais car lorsque j'étais bébé, je ne savais même pas si j'étais capable de penser.

Était-ce ma mère ou une simple inconnue ?

Sa main se rapprochait de mon visage et enfin, elle caressait le bout de mon nez. Ses gestes étaient léger, doux, très tendres et pleins d'amour. Cependant, aucune expression n'apparaissaient sur mon visage. Rien. Pourtant, mon regard insistant, semblait vouloir dire quelque chose... Je pense que je devais me questionner. J'avais les yeux écarquillaient, rond comme des ballons et j'essayais de savoir qui était cette femme.

Et sans que je ne bouge, elle me prenait dans ses bras, me berçait toujours avec la plus grande des délicatesses et marchait doucement en faisant le tour de la pièce. Elle me parlait. Elle me disait :

_ **Maman t'aime fort ma chérie... Je veux que tu le saches. Que tu le saches maintenant, même si tu ne le comprends pas forcément. Je veux que tu ressentes tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... **Chuchotait-elle à mon oreille,** Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime,** répétait-elle.

Je ne comprenais pas, en effet. Mais, je ressentais. Je ressentais sa chaleur me parcourir et arriver jusque mon cœur. De son pouce, elle caressait avec précaution ma petite tête. Mes doigts s'agrippèrent à son collier. Il était en or et avait pour pendentif un... Rectangle ? Oui, je crois que s'était un rectangle. Elle excisait un mini sourire et m'embrassait le front. Tout était calme et paisible... Avant l'arrivé de celui que je ne connaissais pas encore. La porte s'ouvrait très brusquement et alors, tout ce qui était si beau devint sinistre. Les mains de ma mère qui jusque là avaient été d'une finesse extrême devinrent toutes tremblantes :

_ **Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Bouges toi !** Criait l'intrus d'un ton glacial.

Je ne savais pas ce qui ce passais, mais je savais que ma mère, je crois que c'était ma mère, avait très peur. Et je comprenais à présent, pourquoi elle m'avait fait ressentir cette chaleur et cet amour...

* * *

**Chapitre I** : Une autre vie.

{_Nadeshiko._}

_**J**_e regarde l'heure sur mon portable. Il est cinq heures du matin. Je sors mes gants, mon bonnet et mets mon écharpe ainsi qu'un gros manteau bien chaud avant de sortir de cet appartement froid, monotone et mort. Nous sommes aujourd'hui le premier décembre. C'est le début du mois de Noël. Une période si festive, si joyeuse et si familiale devrait me mettre de bonne humeur. Comme tout le monde. Si tout cela était si simple, je le serais. Je serais comme « ce tout le monde ». Joyeuse. Mais je ne le suis pas. Cette période de bonne humeur ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid. Rien. Je sais qu'elle ne représentera et m'apportera rien, encore une fois. Que du malheur. Ça, je sais que j'en aurais encore et encore. Et cela ne s'arrêtera pas demain la veille.

Les mains dans mes poches, le nez dans mon écharpe, je marche en direction de ce parc qui, lui, veut bien m'accueillir pour le reste de ma nuit si courte. Ce soir, je recevrais encore une multitude de coups que je vais devoir supporter sans broncher. Je le sais parfaitement. Mais je sais aussi que si j'étais restée à la maison ce matin, j'en aurais eu dés mon réveil... Alors, à quoi bon rester chez moi ?

Je m'installe sur un banc, à l'abri du vent ainsi que de la neige qui tombe à petit flocon. Je m'assoupis peu à peu et m'endors finalement profondément, attendant la prochaine sonnerie de mon réveil turbulent.

Sept heures quinze. Cette dernière retenti. Je l'éteins alors pour ne pas qu'elle me casse plus longtemps les oreilles. Je me lève de mon banc, regrettant de le quitter et marche vers le lycée dans lequel je dois me rendre... Mais j'y vais en traînant les pieds. Au passage, je m'appelle Nadeshiko Minato et j'ai 15 ans. Ma vie est un cadeau à n'offrir à personne, sous aucun prétexte. Oh non. Elle est même à rejetée. Je suis actuellement en seconde et c'est ma première année d'école. Seulement ma première année. Je ne vous mens pas. Avant cette classe, je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans une école. Je ne savais même pas ce que c'était. Cela fait maintenant trois mois que je me retrouve cloîtrée dans cette deuxième prison. Mais je l'accorde : elle est moins monstrueuse que la première.

Les cours, c'est barbant ! Pourtant, grâce à ça, j'ai pu enrichir mon vocabulaire, approfondir mes pensées et apprendre tellement de choses. Les élèves, au départ, me regardaient de haut en bas se demandant ce que je faisais ici. Pour eux, je devais retourner au CP. C'était normal. Je n'avais vraiment pas un niveau de seconde. Mais à mon âge, je ne pouvais pas aller en CP. C'était... Impossible. Alors, il a bien fallu que je me mette à bosser. Et bien plus que les autres. Je devais absolument rattraper mon retard. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Voilà trois mois que je trime comme une vraie malade. Je sue sang et eau pour y arriver... Après tout, il va bien falloir que je réussisse quelque chose dans ma vie ratée non ? Réussir me fera gagner un avantage. Si je réussis, je pourrais vivre seule. Être libre. Je n'aurais plus à le supporter. Je n'aurais plus besoin de subir, chaque jour, ses paroles horribles, ses dérouillés qui font mal, ses coups... Tous. Je pourrais tout oublier et vivre heureuse... Peut-être ? Ou peut-être que le malheur m'a choisi pour cible dés ma naissance.

Sur ma marche saccadée par la musique, je pousse un soupir désespéré. Malgré ma soif d'apprendre, l'ennuie et la peur règnent encore une fois dans ma tête. L'ennuie de rester sur une chaise pendant cinquante-cinq minutes, à recopier et à écouter des choses parfois incompréhensibles. Et la peur... La peur des autres qui ne me comprennent pas, qui ne me connaissent pas, qui ne savent pas ce que je vis et pire encore, qui me haïssent.

Le malheur est bel et bien présent dans ma vie. Les adolescents de mon lycée me haïssent depuis le premier jour. Depuis mon arrivée.

Pourtant, je n'avais rien fait. Je n'avais rien dit. J'avais moi-même peur de ce premier jour. C'était la toute première fois pour moi. Je ne parlais à personne : raison pour laquelle ils m'ignoraient tous. Ce qui me semble plutôt logique jusque là... Avant ce fameux jour où j'ai malencontreusement demandé à l'une fille de ma classe, _-Qui semble être la Reine du lycée, genre, celle qui fait tellement peur à tout le monde qu'elle est respectée de tous-_ si il était possible que je puisse recopier la fin d'une phrase, personne ne se préoccupaient de moi... Je préférais cela à aujourd'hui.

Ce fameux jour où elle m'a regardé de haut, m'a parlé comme un vulgaire objet et m'a renvoyé balader : cela a été comme une révélation dans la tête de tous. Tout le monde autour de nous a ri et depuis ce jour là, les gens parlent derrière mon dos. _-Chose qu'il ne faisaient pas avant. Ou du moins, qui ne montraient pas. Mais quelle logique !-_

Il y a ceux qui n'ont pas peur et qui me balancent des méchancetés dés que je passe à côté d'eux de manière haute et forte pour que tous puissent profiter de la 'discutions'. Il y a ceux qui n'ont pas de courage et qui ont tellement pitié de moi, qu'ils n'osent même pas me le dire en face. Et il y a ceux qui veulent bien me répondre quand je leur pose une question. Juste ça. Ni plus, ni moins.

Je ne sais pas si c'est une chance, ou non, mais, leurs méchancetés gratuites ne me font rien du tout. Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'entends ces mots depuis tellement lentement... Trop peut-être pour qu'on en arrive au point grave de l'habitude. Cela n'est pas normal que je prenne ça avec aucun dédain... Mais je garde un minimum d'espoir en me disant qu'ils finiront un jour ou l'autre par se lasser de leur petit manège quotidien.

Sept heures quarante-cinq. Je suis devant le lycée. Je mets mon portable en silencieux et éteins ma musique. A mon plus grand regret...

Une jeune fille qui a vu mon arrivée ne cesse de me regarder. En fait, depuis le début de l'année elle me regarde. Elle m'observe mais elle ne me parle pas. Elle est dans ma classe. Très jolie jeune fille. Assez discrète et très sûre d'elle. Elle a plutôt des bonnes notes et est une élève qui peut être sérieuse tout le long d'un cours et parler de temps en temps quand elle en a l'occasion. Elle s'appelle Hinako Hinori je crois. Elle a de magnifiques yeux bleus clairs comme l'océan ainsi que des cheveux qui égalent les champs de blé. Elle semble plutôt gentille. Mais je n'ai jamais osé aller lui adresser la parole. J'ai trop peur qu'elle ne perde tous ses amis par ma faute.

La cloche sonne. Il est huit heures. Nous avons cours de maths. -_Oh,_ _quelle joie, quelle bonheur : ma matière bien aimée-_. Je lève les yeux en l'air et essais tant bien que mal de me motiver un minimum. Je finis par pousser un long soupir... -_Mouais, c'est mal partie pour la motivation...-_

Nous nous installons alors à notre place et le prof commence son cours dans le calme :

_ **Mlle Minato, pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît, venir au tableau pour résoudre l'équation que vous deviez faire pour aujourd'hui,** me demande très poliment le professeur qui commence à faire la tournée des tables afin de vérifier que tout le monde a bien fait son travail.

_ **Oui monsieur,** dis-je en me levant.

Des ricanements ce font entendre dans le fond de la salle. -_Voila, ça commence-_, je déclare dans ma tête. Je prends le feutre qui se trouve en bas du tableau et écris ce que j'ai fait la veille. Je suis plutôt contente de passer au tableau car pour les équations, je me débrouille_ pas trop mal_.

D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas eu le droit à l'éclatement de rire général de la part de mes camarades car mon équation est parfaitement résolu et le professeur n'a rien trouvé à redire. Pas la moindre erreur. -_Un point pour moi, zéro pour vous-_, je me dis fière de savoir que la journée commençait mieux que je ne l'avais prédit.

Après les maths, c'est au tour du Japonais. Ce professeur est également notre professeur principal. Et aujourd'hui, il nous passe une annonce qui me rend nerveuse :

_ **Cette année, vous êtes en seconde et il est grand temps pour vous d'appendre l'Anglais qui est la deuxième langue la plus importante après le Japonais ici.** Déclare-t-il sur un ton très sérieux.

_ **Des cours d'Anglais ?** Répète un élève.

_ **Parfaitement,** acquise de nouveau Mr. Akashi,

_ **Mais monsieur**, s'inquiète Reiko, **nous n'avons jamais parlé anglais de notre vie !**

_Bouffonne! C'est bien pour cette raison qu'il a dit "Il est grand temps",_ je soupire dans ma tête.

_ **Eh bien justement Mlle. Loribi, il est grand temps pour vous de la découvrir, cette langue.** finit-il par dire en insistant bien sur 'Il est grand temps'.

L'anglais... J'en connais qui vont me maudire encore plus qu'ils ne me maudissent déjà ! Je suis d'origine Américaine. J'ai oublié de vous le préciser ! _-Il semblerait que je manque à tous mes devoirs !-_

Oui, je sais. Mon prénom est très loin d'être américain. En fait, ma mère est mi-Américaine, mi-Japonaise. Cela fait peur n'est-ce pas ? Je sais... J'ai eût du mal à le croire moi aussi. Le père de ma mère est Japonais et au contraire, la mère de ma mère est Américaine. _-Je suis certaine que vous êtes perdus-_ Mon père est américain. Et, tout comme mon père, je suis Américaine. Enfin, c'est ce que 'mon père'_ -Que je considère vraiment pas comme mon père-_ m'a raconté un jour où, pour ne pas changer, était complètement saoul.

D'après ce que je sais, mon prénom, Nadeshiko, a été choisi par ma mère. C'est comme cela que je porterai mon côté Japonnais. Et mon côté Américain, je le porterai de l'anglais que je parle de manière assez facilement. Mais non couramment. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre... _Bien sûr_. De toute façon, je m'en fiche. Oui, je me fiche de mon passé... La seule chose que je souhaite et regrette c'est que ma mère ne sois pas là, qu'elle m'ait laissé entre les mains de ce vaut rien...

Je n'ai jamais vu ma mère outre le souvenir qui me submerge. Mon père ne m'a jamais parlé d'elle... -_Pourquoi ?-_ Je le regrette énormément d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas qui elle est, comment elle est, ce qu'elle est devenue. Serait-elle morte ? ... _Non_... Je ne veux pas imaginer cela. J'ai besoin de la voir, de la connaître et me dire que peut-être elle n'est plus de ce monde me fait froid dans le dos.

Bien évidemment, mes camarades ne sont pas au courant. D'ailleurs, de quoi sont-ils courant ? De rien. Ils ne connaissent rien de ma vie.

Et je ne vous cache pas que c'est mieux ainsi.

La matinée se termine et l'heure du déjeuné approche. La queue pour la cantine est déjà grande. J'attends patiemment comme les autres pour manger. Devant moi se trouve deux garçon qui discutent tranquillement ne faisant attention qu'à ce qu'ils sont en train de se dire. L'un d'eux s'appelle Izumi Bokimi et est dans ma classe. Il ne se fait pas tellement remarqué et ne participe que très rarement. Plutôt beau garçon, sa chevelure est noire et ses yeux sont d'un vert éclatant ce qui est assez rare et beau à voir. Il fait un ravage auprès des filles et pourtant, il n'a pas l'air très intéressé.

Celui qui se trouve en sa compagnie, je le connais un peu moins. Nous ne faisons pas partie de la même classe mais son nom est Zenkô Shiina. Qui dans ce lycée ne connais pas Zenkô ? C'est le passage obligatoire de tout le monde : savoir qui il est. Non, ce n'est pas un prince. Non, ce n'est pas un ange. Non, il n'a pas de pouvoirs. Oui, c'est un être humain comme les autres sans rien d'exceptionnel. Mais, _-par malchance pour lui-_ il est le fils du proviseur. Evidemment, il a une côte de popularité énorme. Très féminine surtout.

Roux virant au rouge et parfois même au violet, aux yeux bleu-vert. Particulièrement étrange mais extrêmement attirant je dois bien l'admettre. Néanmoins, il reste un garçon parfaitement normal et comme les autres. _-Quoique-_ Il y a une chose différente des autres chez lui : il dégage une telle... Une telle confiance que s'en est presque rassurant lorsque l'on se retrouve à côté de lui... _-Je ne sais absolument pas comment décrire ça... Weird !-_

Treize heures dix. Les cours reprennent. Et nous avons sport. Ce que nous faisons ? Du volley. Je suis vraiment nulle au volley ! La dernière fois que le ballon met arrivé dans les mains, il est parti en arrière plutôt qu'en avant. _-La honte-_. Une fois de plus, je fais tout les efforts les plus sincères pour espérer me motiver un minimum, mais non... Rien, que dalle, nada, nothing.

Dans les vestiaires, les filles parlent et rigolent entre elles. Moi, je préfère rester dans mon coin, comme d'habitude. Une fois prête, je sors du vestiaire et vais rejoindre le prof qui est en train de décharger le matériel. Je suis la première à arrivée dans la salle :

_ **Oh, Nadeshiko**, fait-il surpris de voir une élève arriver après deux minutes au vestiaire,** tu tombes à pic !**

_ **Avez-vous besoin d'aide ?** Je demande gentiment.

_ **Oui,** dit-il franchement,** j'aurais besoin que tu tiennes le haut du filet pour que je puisse l'accrocher.**

_ **Bien sûr,** je réponds en m'avançant.

Cela fait maintenant dix minutes que nous avons terminé d'installer tout le matériel et que nous attendons les autres afin de commencer le cours. Le professeur commence à taper du pied et à s'énerver.

_ **Nadeshiko, peux-tu recommander à tes camarades de venir immédiatement ici !** Lance-t-il froidement.

_ **Euh...,** j'hésite, **oui...**

J'ai à peine soufflé ce dernier mot. Il a crut que j'étais sa chienne lui ou quoi ? Je suis son élève tout de même ! Je mérite le respect que je sache !

Si maintenant, même les profs, se mettent à me traiter comme tout le monde le fait si bien, je serais un cas désespérée jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Ma marche était jusqu'à présent rapide dû à l'énervement soudaine qui était montée en moi. Mais elle ralentie... Lorsque mes yeux atterri sur les portes des vestiaires. La peur revenait au grand galop. Je savais que j'allais me faire jeter...

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Et je commence par qui ? Les filles ou les garçons ?

Avec timidité, je m'approche de la porte des garçons... Autant commencer par eux. Je toque et j'attends :

_ **Eh les mecs ! On vient de toquer à la porte !**

_ **Vous croyez que c'est qui ?**

_Le pape._

_ **Eh, eh, c'est peut-être Aiko qui veut pêcho !**

_ **Tu es trop nul Nagihiko ! Tu viens de te faire griller tout seul !**

_** Je dis ça, je dis rien hein Tsubaza,** se défend Nagihiko,

_ **Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, toi !** Menace Tsubaza,

_ **EH les mecs, vous vous calmez oui ? Vous êtes ridicules ! Grandissez un peu !**

_Ouais, il y a quelqu'un qui attends pendant ce temps. Elle est là. Elle vous entend ! Et elle pense que vous êtes tous des pauvres débiles qui ne pensent qu'à la même chose à chaque fois. Ça joue les malins qui croient tout savoir... Mais si vous arriviez déjà à améliorer vos discutions pathétiques, ça serai un énorme progrès !_

Je pousse un soupir. Les mecs sont désespérants et extrêmement démoralisants. Aiko. Ils n'ont que ce prénom là à la bouche. Oui, cette fille est jolie. Mais c'est une vraie garce qui ne comprend rien à la vie, qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête et qui ne se rend compte de rien. Elle est mon principale malheur dans cette classe. Vous vous souvenez la fille dont je vous ai parlé : celle qui m'a regardé de haut, parlé comme un vulgaire objet et qui m'a rejeté. Eh bien, c'est elle :

_ **Nadeshiko ?**

Cette voix pleine de surprise qui vient de me sortir de mes pensées n'est autre que celle d'Izumi :

_ **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Me demande-t-il.

_ **Pardon pour ce dérangement et pour faire la déception de certains mais, le prof vous attends depuis maintenant,** je fais en insistant bien sur 'la déception de certains' et en regardant ma montre, **quinze minutes.**

_ **Et il était incapable de venir lui-même ?** Râle-t-il en chuchotant et en levant les yeux aux ciel, **bon, merci Nadeshiko, nous arrivons,** me sourit-il finalement,

_** Je vous en prie.**

Et il referme la porte. Izumi est gentil. _-Oui. Contrairement à d'autres. Je suis heureuse d'être tombée sur lui tien!-_

Au tour des filles. Et là, ça va être moins drôle.

Je répète ma première scène.

Cette fois-ci, c'est sur ma pire ennemi qui m'ouvre la porte. J'eus une gros soupir dans mes pensées... Je suis très peu confiante et j'essais au mieux de cacher mes tremblements :

_ **Oh, une étrangère les filles !** Ricane Aiko.

_** Je...** Bafouillais-je.

_ **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Repris-t-elle sérieusement et froidement.

**_ ****Le prof vous réclame depuis vingt minutes,** je réussis à dire.

_ **Non, c'est vrai ? Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? Retourne d'où tu viens avant que je m'occupes de toi,** grogne-t-elle en en serrant le poing.

Silence.

_Elle attend que je parte là ? Elle croit que je vais partir ? Elle croit que j'ai peur d'elle ? Elle m'a bien regardé ?! Elle crut que j'étais sa chienne elle aussi ? Je vais pas me laissé faire. Je me fais assez taper en dehors des cours. J'ai pas besoin qu'elle en rajoute une couche._

J'excise un mini sourire 'diabolique' et me surprends moi-même à ne plus trembler :

_ **Tu crois vraiment que j'ai peur de toi ?** Je dis soudainement sans aucune crainte.

_ **Depuis quand est-ce que tu me parles comme ça, toi ?** Grogne-t-elle à nouveau en fronçant les sourcils.

_ **Depuis que je l'ai décidé,** j'ose, souriante.

_ **Tu me réponds en plus ?** Crache-t-elle en m'attrapant pas la gorge.

_ **C'est la moindre des choses, tu ne crois pas ?** Je continue toujours sur un ton neutre et sans avoir bougé d'un pouce, ce qui, je le sais, l'énerve encore plus.

_ **D'où sors-tu ton arrogance sale garce ? Tu es si faible, regarde toi, tu ne pourras pas rester comme ça longtemps. Tu ne peux pas résister ! Tu vas te mettre à pleurer, comme d'habitude, une fois que je t'aurais frapper...**

_ **Et depuis quand tu me connais ?** Je la coupe en rigolant nerveusement, **quand est-ce que tu m'as vu pleurer ? Le jour tu me verras vraiment pleurnicher pour quelque chose, tu m'appelles d'accord ? Surtout qu'à ce niveau là, tu peux toujours parler. Entre toi et moi, celle qui pleure comme une vache qui pisse, c'est bien toi.**

_ **EH ! VOUS CROYEZ QUE VOUS ALLEZ SÉCHER ENCORE LONGTEMPS LE SPORT COMME SA ? VOUS VENEZ ICI, TOUT DE SUITE !**

Couper par le hurlement du professeur décidément très énervé, Aiko reste sans voix. Néanmoins, elle finit par me lâche. Je tourne alors les talons et dis :

_ **Et puis, entre nous... C'est toi la sale garce.**

Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de répliquer ma phrase car j'étais déjà dans le gymnase.

D'où vient me mon arrogance ? Bien. C'est une excellente question que tu viens de poser ma chère Aiko. A toi de trouver la réponse. Elle n'est pas compliquée. Mais... Seras-tu assez intelligente pour la trouver ?

Le cours avait maintenant débuté depuis quinze minutes. Je vous passerez l'épisode du professeur en train de nous faire un sermon de trente minutes. Je vous assure que je n'exagère pas !

Depuis ma 'discussion' _-Si on peut appeler ça comme ça-_ avec Aiko, Hinako me regarde du coin de l'œil, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle parle avec Reiko, son amie qui s'inquiète pour l'anglais ! Elles sont toujours toutes les deux. Et lors de la récréation, elles retrouvent d'autres filles qui ne sont pas dans notre classe. A mon avis, elles ont dû être séparées en arrivant ici. Au lycée je veux dire.

Reiko est maladroite mais à l'air tout aussi gentille qu'Hinako. Elle sourie et rigole souvent, elle a d'assez bonnes notes et est particulièrement jolie. Ses cheveux châtain clair deviennent roux aux reflets du soleil et ses yeux sont marron clair. Je croix qu'elle est passionnée par la photographie.

Perdu dans mes pensées, j'en ai oublié le ballon qui m'effleure l'épaule au même moment :

_ **Pardon Nadeshiko !** S'excuse Izumi confus,** tu peux le récupérer s'il te plaît ?**

_** Aucun problème.**

Je vais donc le chercher en courant. Jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve par terre la cheville enflée. Et comme par hasard, c'est bien évidemment l'une des chiennes à Aiko qui est venue s'occuper de moi._ -La garce ! Elle y est pas allée de main morte !-_ Un croche patte et boum, par terre ! _-Aller, au revoir Nadeshiko, à la prochaine!-_

Pourquoi faut-il toujours que se soit une autre personne qu'elle qui vienne se venger ? Elle est pas capable d'assumer ses actes et ses paroles toute seule ?

Pour ne pas mettre de l'huile sur le feu, je me tais et garde cette question pour plus tard. Mais un jour, je lui demanderais. Après tout, si elle se croit si maligne que ça, il va bien falloir qu'elle le prouve réellement un jour :

_** Oups, excuse moi, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès !** Exagère Miru de manière très absurde et pathétique.

_Ouais, c'est ça ! Niveau mensonge : Zéro !_

_ **C'est pas grave !** Je dis sur ton et un sourire bien ironique tout en me relevant.

_ **Peux-tu marcher ?** Demande le prof qui est arrivé entre deux.

_ **Euh, moyennement...** J'avoue après constatation.

_ **Bien, alors que quelqu'un t'emmène à l'infirmerie.**

_ **Non, non, ce n'est...** Je commence.

_ **Hinako, puisque tu es la déléguée, emmènes la à l'infirmerie !**

_ **Tout de suite monsieur.**

_D'accord. J'aime quand on m'écoute._

Bon, eh bien, me voilà à l'infirmerie avec Hinako. Visiblement, elle avait l'air heureuse d'être la. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle loupe le cours de sport ? Je ne vois que ça de toute façon :

_ **Madame ?** Interroge-t-elle en entrant dans la salle.

Silence.

_ **Il n'y a personne apparemment,** termine-t-elle par conclure. **Veux-tu bien me montrer ta cheville s'il te plaît ?**

Douce et calme. Voila comment elle est. Je m'assis sur un des lits présents dans la mini salle de repos et elle en fait de même sur une chaise, face de moi. Elle observe correctement et minutieusement ma cheville et me fait un petit bandage avec ce qu'elle peut trouver dans les placards de l'infirmerie pour soigner tout ça :

_ **Ça va, tu n'as presque rien,** dit-elle en me regardant le sourire aux lèvres.

_ **Oui, j'ai déjà eu dix fois pire,** je déclare en lui rendant son sourire.

_ **A la cheville ?** Demande-t-elle curieuse.

_ **Non, pas forcément.**

_ **Ah...**

Ses yeux descendent le long de mon corps et je comprends alors qu'elle me scrute dans le moindre détail. Comme si... Comme si elle me déshabillée du regard. De plus, le silence qui vient de s'installer est pesant. J'ai l'impression d'être l'une de ses prochaine victime ! S'en est presque effrayant... Voir gênant. Car finalement, j'ai plus l'impression qu'elle me scrute telle une fille amoureuse, pleine de désir prise d'une envie de me sauter dessus sans me laisser le temps de donner mon avis...

Soudainement, sa main tiède se pose sur le bas de mon ventre. Mes yeux s'écarquillent légèrement :

_ **Qu'est-ce que tu...**

_ **Tu as un énorme bleu !** M'interrompt-elle impressionnée et un peu choquée.

Je suis prise de surprise... Oui, j'ai un bleu, c'est vrai... Très gênée, je remets mon tee-shirt, qui s'était remonté, correctement en baissant le regard :

_ **Oh, c'est rien... Je me suis cognée,** mentis-je en disant cela sur un ton un peu plus dur que prévu.

_ **Eh ben alors ? Tu n'es pas très convaincante par rapport à tout-à-l'heure,** rigole-t-elle doucement, **d'ailleurs, je t'ai trouvé très courageuse et tu as rendus service à certaines filles !**

_** Ah...** Je me radoucie en la regardant.

_ **Tu es sûre que ça va ?** S'inquiète-t-elle,

_ **Oui, oui... Juste un peu fatiguée, c'est tout !**

Son regard persistant me fait bien comprendre qu'elle ne crois pas le moindre de mes mots mais en voyant le mien qui doit sûrement dire que je ne veux pas parler, elle ne me pose pas de questions.

Le reste de la journée passe et l'heure de rentrer chez moi vient de sonner. Comme je suis toujours la dernière à sortir des cours, je suis également souvent la dernière élève à sortir du lycée. Heureuse de quitter l'une de mes prisons mais aussi heureuse de retrouvée ma musique avant de retourner en prison.

_-C'est tellement compliqué... n'est-ce pas ?-_

Je marche comme ce matin au rythme de la musique quand d'un coup, mes yeux sont attirés sur deux personnes. Je suis assez loin d'elles pour qu'elles ne me remarquent pas mais assez près tout de même pour savoir qui c'est. Déjà, c'est une fille et un garçon, ça, j'en suis sûre. _Pourquoi ?_ Tout simplement parce qu'ils sont en train de se bécoter comme si cela faisait deux ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu **-Imaginez le truc!-** mais en plus parce que j'ai bien reconnu les visages : il s'agit d'Hinako et de Zenkô.

-_Wahou ! Le choc !-_

Enfin, non, c'est pas vraiment un choc mais c'est la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit. En fait, c'est pas un choc mais une surprise. Oui. Voilà. Quelle surprise ! Je ne pensais vraiment pas à ça. Je l'admets, elle est vraiment très belle Hinako et Zenkô n'est pas moche non plus, surtout pour faire craquer toutes les filles ! Mais je pensais pas qu'Hinako était cachottière ! Peut-être qu'elle est ? Après tout, je ne la connais pas. Et puis, je peux bien parler. Qui dans ce lycée connais ma vie, mon histoire, mon passé ? Personne.

Bon, eh bien, nouvelle de la journée : Hinako sort avec Zenkô._ -Enfin, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, ça me semble plutôt logique.-_

Après vingt minutes de marche, j'arrive devant la porte de mon appartement. J'appréhende un peu mon retour. J'ouvre la porte et la referme doucement. Je me déchausse, enlève ma couche de vêtements chauds et me rue dans ma chambre sans un bruit. Il semble n'y avoir encore personne.

Incorrigible. Voilà ce qu'il est. Mais ou a-t-il bien pu partir encore ?

Je soupire et sors mon agenda une fois installée confortablement à mon bureau.

_Mardi 2 décembre : __Maths : Faire exercices 13 et 14 page 145 du livre. __Japonais : Répondre aux questions 1,2,3,4,5,7,9 du livre page 268._

_Mercredi 3 décembre : __Rien._

_Jeudi 4 décembre : __Contrôle SVT._

_Vendredi 5 décembre : __Commencement cours d'anglais. __Physique : 2 et 3 page 140._

_Bon, eh bien j'ai du travail qui m'attend..._

Alors que vais pour commencer mon travail, une voix me stop nette dans mon élan :

_ **Je peux savoir ou tu étais ce matin ?**

Ah, je crois que je vais remettre mes devoirs à plus tard... Et maintenant, dites bonjour à la torture.

* * *

Oui, je sais. Je vous entends crier au loin : "Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle nous sort ?" "Pourquoi cette fiction fait partie de la catégorie Hunger Games ?!" "J'ai RIEN compris !" ...

OK : si j'ai mis cette fiction dans Hunger Games, y a une raison. Et surtout : si j'ai mis "Mystery" y a AUSSI une raison. Je ne suis pas très douée pour le suspense et tout ça, mais là, j'ai envie de vous perdre. Alors oui, c'est spécial, mais oui, c'est fait exprès. Je ne compte pas tout vous dévoiler non plus d'un seul coup, sinon, il n'y aurait plus de mystère non plus, et ça ne serait pas marrant !

J'ai voulu changer des fictions que l'on retrouve partout, c'est aussi simple ça.

{Et puis, leur fille a bien le droit d'avoir une vie, aussi, non ?}

Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me donner des avis, j'en ai besoin... Si vous avez réussi à lire jusqu'ici bien sûr ! En tout cas, **merci** si vous avez lu, et **merci** à ceux qui me donneront leurs avis (encore une fois !).


	2. Chapter 2 - Elle n'est pas heureuse

Bonjour/bonsoir à tous.

Voici le deuxième chapitre qui, il me semble, devrait vous surprendre. Gale apparaît, certes, mais n'apparaît pas là où il devrait apparaître. C'est aussi un chapitre qui révèle pas mal de chose... Sous forme de sous entendu, bien sûr. Il est moins long que le premier, je le sais.

C'est un chapitre qui se passe dans la tête d'Hinako cette fois-ci et qui commence à partir du moment où Nadeshiko voit Zenkô et Hinako s'embrasser.

Je ne vous en dit pas plus et vous laisse découvrir par vous même.

**Pour vous aider un peu** : Hinako est une fille mal dans sa peau mais qui n'en dit rien à personne. Simplement, ce n'est pas un personnage hyper important... C'est surtout un chapitre qui m'a permis de faire apparaître Gale dans l'histoire et c'est ce qui est le plus important ! Je ne vous voulez pas directement passé au point de vue de Gale, j'ai donc inventé une histoire à Hinako... Et pour ne pas l'abandonner comme ça, j'ai une idée pour la suite de son histoire mais, comme je vous l'ai dit, ce n'est pas un personnage très important !

* * *

**Chapitre II** : Elle n'est pas heureuse.

{_Hinako._}

Je suis complètement folle, je perds le contrôle de moi-même, tout est flou. Plus rien n'existe mis-à-part lui ainsi que la chaleur qui me submerge, je ne suis plus contrôlable. Il me me fais tourner la tête. Et pourtant, cela ne devrait pas être le cas. Cela ne devrait pas être ainsi avec lui. Je le sais.

Mais avez-vous déjà contrôlé un sentiment qui vous envahi ?

Zenkô brise finalement le baisé le premier et je redescends directement sur terre. Je me sens tellement coupable de ressentir une telle passion en sa compagnie, ça me fruste. Ça ne devrait pas :

_ **Amusant**, déclare-t-il son nez collé contre le mien.

_ **C'est bon ? Je peux y aller maintenant ?** Je demande sur un ton neutre chuchoté mal maîtrisé.

_ **… Tu sais Hinako, tu devrais...**

_ **Hors de question,** je le coupe sachant ce qu'il va me dire. **Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi. Bien que tu embrasse comme un Dieu, ne crois pas que je sois tombée dans ton piège.**

Il me lance en regard plissé comme s'il cherché une faiblesse dans mon regard océan, cependant, j'ai réussi à retrouver mes esprits et je mets donc toute la détermination du monde pour le convaincre de mes paroles en souriant d'un air taquin.

Il finit par sourire et m'embrasse de manière furtive une dernière fois avant de se lever et me dire en me caressant les cheveux :

_ **Bonne soirée Hinako.**

Sans même lui répondre, je lui sourie et prends le chemin de retour pour rentrer chez moi.

Pourquoi ? Mais POURQUOI je fais ça ? C'est si compliqué que ça d'avouer ? D'assumer ? Il me semble que j'ai une fierté de fer pour ne pas lui admettre.. Et je ne sais pas comment la mettre de côté. -_C'est effrayant.-_

Mes yeux s'arrêtent sur Nadeshiko que j'aperçois vite fait avant qu'elle ne tourne et ne disparaisse complètement dans une autre rue.

_-Bon, au moins, elle est en vie !-_

Une question est prisonnière dans ma tête depuis ce passage à l'infirmerie : comment a-t-elle pu avoir ce bleu sur le bas du ventre ? Sa réponse m'a paru complètement d'écaler de la réalité. Avoir un bleu aussi énorme juste parce que l'on s'est cogné dans un meuble... Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde. Il va falloir que je _**lui **_en parle.

J'arrive enfin chez moi, retrouvant alors mon petit frère installer dans son siège : c'est l'heure du goûté pour lui. Je dépose mes affaires dans l'entrée, enlève mes chaussures et vais lui faire un bisous, le sourire aux lèvres :

_** Salut mon chéri !** Je dis toute contente de le revoir. **Eh ben alors Owen, **_**Gale**_** n'est pas avec toi ?**

_ **Bien le bonjour Hinako ! **Fait une voix sortant de la cuisine.

Je tourne la tête vers Gale, lui sourie et vais lui dire bonjour.

J'aime énormément Gale, il est gentil. De plus, il rend une fière chandelle à ma mère qui travail de manière intensive pour que l'on puisse s'en sortir maintenant qu'elle est divorcée de mon père. Oh, nous sommes loin de la misère tout de même ! De plus, ça ne le dérange pas de s'occuper de mon petit frère d'après ce que je peux voir : il l'adore. Je suis certaine qu'il serait un excellent père.

Je ne vous cache pas que je suis surprise qu'il n'est pas d'appartement ni même de travail à trente-deux ans... Enfin, si, il travail. Tout le week-end, en tant que barman. Mais sinon, en semaine, il ne travail que le soir. Il ne m'a jamais expliqué pourquoi.

En réalité, il ne m'a jamais rien expliqué de son passé. Il m'a juste parlé de Nadeshiko... Mais de manière pas très claire. Je suis sûre qu'il doit manquer la moitié des éléments de l'histoire... Il ne m'a jamais rien dit sur ses raisons mais il m'a demandé si je faisais partie du même lycée qu'elle et s'il était possible que je veille sur elle.

J'ai accepté.

Il a de la chance : elle m'intrigue beaucoup, raison pour laquelle je souhaite me rapprocher d'elle. Mais j'espère bien avoir un jour des explications de sa part :

_ **Ta journée c'est bien passée ?** Questionne-t-il souriant prés à donner le goûté à mon petit frère.

_ **Oui, merci,** je m'exclame. **Je me suis occupée de Nadeshiko aujourd'hui !**

_ **Ah oui ? Comment va-t-elle ? **

_ **Mal Gale. Je suis sûre que ça ne va pas.**

Le visage de Gale se raidit et la peur commence à se lire sur son visage. Il attend que je développe. Je ne me fais pas prier :

_ **Je l'ai accompagné à l'infirmerie après que Miru, une fille de ma classe étant 'copine' avec Aiko, lui est fait un croche patte au volley. Ayant la cheville enflée, elle ne pouvait plus trop marcher... Puisqu'il n'y avait personne dans l'infirmerie, je me suis occupée d'elle. **Je fais une mini pause avant de reprendre. **Gale, elle un énorme bleu sur le bas du ventre ! C'était pas très beau à voir, surtout que ce dernier tourné dans les teintures violettes. Bien sûr, je lui ai demandé comment elle l'a eut... Mais elle a décrété s'être cognée. Je ne la crois pas.**

Gale fronce des sourcils :

_ **Cela fait longtemps que **_**Jonas**_** ne m'a pas donné de nouvelles. **Parvînt-il a dire.

_ **Gale, je t'en voudrais toujours pour ça. Tu as fait une grave erreur, je suis sûre qu'elle n'est pas heureuse,** je le dénonce alors sur un ton dur.

_ **Tu ne connais pas la raison pour laquelle j'ai fait ça, tu ne sais même pas ce que j'ai fait !**

_ **Oui ! Mais je ne veux pas le savoir ni pour l'une ni pour l'autre, **je réplique sans aucune douceur dans mes paroles, **parce que dans tous les cas, je vais les trouver horribles tes raisons. Pour moi, tu es le fautif. Heureusement que tu m'as parlé d'elle me demandant de la surveiller. Heureusement que je veille sur elle au lycée, parce que crois moi que je suis bien la seule à vouloir la connaître.**

_** Je passerai la voir ce soir après mon travail.**

_** A minuit ? **Je fais en le dévisageant,** tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu tard ?**

_ **Je ne compte pas à ce qu'elle me voit.**

Je soupire.

_ **Mais pourquoi ?**

Pas de réponse.

_ **Gale, je ne comprends pas. Tu ne m'as jamais rien dit sur les raisons pour lesquelles tu souhaites que je surveille Nadeshiko. Mais en plus, tu ne désires même pas la voir alors que je suis sûre qu'elle a des problèmes ?**

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, sérieuse.

Puis je me rends bien compte qu'il n'a aucune intention de me répondre. Je soupire encore une fois en fermant les yeux, désespérée, avec la ferme attention d'abandonner. Je sais qu'il ne me dira rien. Pas ce soir. Pas maintenant... -_Mais quand ?-_

Je me lève et part m'enfermer dans ma chambre sans dire un mot de plus.

J'adore Gale, vraiment. Mais pourquoi ne pas vouloir m'expliquer pourquoi il me demande de veiller sur Nadeshiko ? Pourquoi ne pas m'expliquer son passé ? Pourquoi ne rien me dire ? Alors que bon sang, j'aimerais savoir ! …

Je n'étais déjà pas motivée pour faire mes devoirs, mais là, je le suis encore moins.

Je soupire pour ne pas changer.

Va falloir m'expliquer pourquoi ma vie a si mal tourné...

J'avais une vie parfaite. Mes parents s'aimaient, me gâtaient.. J'étais heureuse.

Mes parents me gâtent toujours, simplement, ils ne s'aiment plus comme avant. Ils se sont séparés... Mais ça va, ce n'est pas trop ça qui a fait que ma vie a mal tourné. Parce que malgré qu'ils se soient séparés, ils n'ont pas une haine l'un vers l'autre qui tuerait définitivement notre famille s'ils l'avaient. Tout marche bien, ils ont trouvé un arrangement pour tous...

Mon principal problème est : Zenkô.

Oh, et puis c'est tellement ridicule quand j'y repense. Le problème est que c'est parti de rien et c'est devenu un grand, énorme, gigantesque problème. Cela a pris des conséquences que jamais ne n'aurais crut vivre dans ma petite vie banale.

J'ai osé le défier, j'en paies aujourd'hui les conséquences.

Quand j'étais au collège, Zenkô avait déjà une grande réputation avec les filles. Moi, je n'étais guerre intéressée par lui. Ce qui semblait être le centre du monde pour les autres, n'était qu'une simple personne pour moi. Et j'étais bien heureuse que de savoir que Reiko et mes autres copines étaient du même avis que moi. Malheureusement pour moi, il m'a pris en grippe. Il a jeté son dévouement sur moi le jour où je n'ai pas hésité à lui faire la remarque.

Ce jour là, c'était le jour où j'attendais Reiko dehors, sortir de sa réunion en tant que délégué de classe, sachant qu'elle n'en avait plus pour très longtemps.

Zenkô a fait son apparition devant moi et étant donnée que j'étais la seule avec qui il pouvait taper la discute, il ne c'est pas gêné pour le faire.

Au fond de moi, je m'en fichais royalement. Je ne l'aimais pas. Enfin, j'avais rien de particulier contre lui, mais disons plus simplement que je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui. Du tout.

Au départ, il me demandait des choses banales du style : '**Ça va ?**' ; '**Pas trop froid ?**' ; '**Tu fais quoi ?**'... Mais c'est devenu plus sérieux à partir du moment où il c'est mis à attraper l'une de mes mèches de cheveux et qu'il a commencé à jouer avec. C'est alors, et avec une question à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas qu'il me pose, qui se mis à souffler dans mon oreille : '**Fais-tu partie des toutes ces filles amoureuses de moi ?**'. J'eus comme un frisson sur le moment. La situation dans laquelle il était semblait l'amuser. Sauf que moi, je mis à rire de manière très moqueuse et je n'eus aucun remord à dire : '**Oh, bah oui bien sûr ! C'est marqué 'Bouffonne' sur mon front. Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? Pour le centre du monde ? Faut croire qu'avec le succès que tu as, tu perds la tête de la réalité ! Reviens sur terre Zenkô. Je ne te connais pas : je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi**'

… Et j'aurais dû m'arrêter là... Mais j'ai malheureusement rajouté : '**Je ne le serais jamais.**'

Il a pris cela comme un défi à relever. C'est alors qu'il a collé son nez froid au mien puis qu'il m'a dit '**Promis ?**'.

Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris ce qu'il cherchait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il m'a embrassé par surprise que j'ai compris qu'il me mettait au défi de tenir ma parole.

Et je ne sais encore moins pourquoi j'ai accepté de le relever. Parce que maintenant je suis juste raide dingue amoureuse de lui. A un point inimaginable... Cela me fait tellement mal de continuer de jouer avec lui... Enfin, de savoir que nous deux, c'est pas réel. Je ne fais qu'assouvir ses désirs lorsqu'il en a envie... Ça ne va jamais plus loin que les embrassades. Heureusement. Parce qu'honnêtement, je n'ai pas besoin de plus pour perdre tout le contrôle de moi-même. Je suis tellement ailleurs quand je me retrouve avec lui... Mon cœur devient un incendie. Et il n'y a que lui qui peut l'arrêter.

… C'était déjà pas facile à gérer cette histoire avec Zenkô, il a fallu qu'en plus Nadeshiko débarque. Elle n'y est pas pour grand-chose vous me direz. Puis je n'étais pas obligée de dire 'Oui' à Gale.

Finalement, c'est peut-être à moi-même à qui je devrai en vouloir. C'est moi-même que me mets dans le pétrin.

Appuyer contre ma porte à réfléchir à tout cela depuis mon entrée dans ma chambre, je me mets à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, comme chaque soirs. J'évacue la douleur de la journée. Celle que je ne montre à personne. Celle qui n'apparaît que le soir, une fois que je ne suis plus entourée de personne... Celle qui me fais virer dans des délires les plus fous, les plus dangereux.

Je ferme ma porte à double tour comme un automatisme et laisse mon corps prendre le contrôle sur mon cerveau. Je vais alors dans ma salle de bain personnelle et ouvre un tiroir que je connais bien. Un tiroir qui ne contient que des paires de ciseaux et autres objets dans le genre. Machinalement, je fais couler l'eau brûlante, me déshabille et dépose mon pied dans la petite mare qui commence à se faire au fond de ma baignoire. Je n'ai aucune réaction particulière à son contact extérieurement, cependant, intérieurement, je hurle de douleur.

Mes larmes salées coulent toujours sur mon visage désespéré qui maintenant ne ressemble plus à rien. Il est vide et triste. Blanc. Mort. Mes yeux ne bougent plus, ils restent fixes. Seuls les clignements les font bouger, signe que je suis toujours en vie.

C'est alors que ma main va prendre le premier objet qui lui tombe dessus dans mon seul tiroir ouvert : une aiguille. Puis, elle va l'enfoncer dans mon avant bras droit. Sans tarder, elle continue ainsi longtemps, laissant le sang qui s'écoulait en moi, s'écouler maintenant dans l'eau brûlante.

La baignoire n'est plus qu'un bain de sang.

Ma tête ne cesse de dire : '_C'est ta faute, tout est ta faute. Si tu arrêtais tes bêtises, si tu devenais plus méchante, si tu te rebellais plus, peut-être serais-tu moins malheureuse !_'. Ce ne sont désormais plus que des reproches qui se bousculent dans ma petite tête perdue, au point où j'en arrive à la réflexion ridicule : '_Tes parents se sont séparés par ta faute._' Je commence malheureusement à m'habituer de tout ça. La douleur, les reproches, les faux sourires, les faux '**Ça va**', cette manie d'aider tout le monde alors que je ne suis pas capable de m'aider moi-même.

Plus aucunes larmes ne coulent le long de mes joues. Peut-être parce que j'ai tellement pleuré que je n'ai plus rien à verser. Peut-être parce que je suis morte... _-Non. Non je ne suis pas morte-_

Je sens toujours la douleur de l'aiguille qui s'est attaquée à mes deux avants bras... Et alors que je ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant, je m'attaque à mes cuisses.

La première griffure me ramène vite au monde réel, au monde des vivants.

Je mets ma main devant ma bouche pour étouffer le cri qui s'échappe. Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais aussi mal ! C'est encore pire que les avant bras... Mon corps se met à trembler. De peur. De douleur. Et alors que j'ai cru ne plus pouvoir verser de larmes pour la soirée, elles se mettent à couler toutes seules tellement ma douleur est grande.

Dans la précipitation, je vide la baignoire, allume la douche, me rince avec difficulté et avec souffrance puis finis par sortir de là. Je me sèche et mon premier réflexe est de regarder ce que je me suis fait. Je l'observe et je me mets paniquer, me demandant ce que j'ai fait...

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?_

Après la douleur, la panique... Je commence à chercher ce qui peut me soigner. J'en viens à prendre le premier produit qui me tombe sous la main, mais je manque de suffoquer lorsque je verse les premières gouttes sur ma griffure. J'ai tellement mal, que je me tourne dans tous les sens essayant de ne pas hurler comme le diable aux Enfers.

Finalement, je prends plusieurs pansements que je pose sur mes nouvelles griffures puis mets mon pyjama avant de laisser la salle de bain dans un état lamentable pour m'affaler sur mon lit.

J'essaie de me calmer du mieux que je peux lorsque j'entends ma mère rentrer. _-Quoi ? Mais il est quelle heure ?-_. Je me lève dans la rapidité, ferme ma porte de salle de bain à clé, prends un gros pull, respire profondément et affiche un grand sourire avant de rejoindre ma mère dans la salon qui est train de saluer tout le monde :

_ **Bonsoir ma chérie,** me dit-elle à mon arrivée, joyeuse, **comment ça va mon cœur ?**

_ **Bien, merci maman,** je lui sourie à mon tour.

Et par la suite, je reste dans le salon en compagnie de mon petit frère et de Gale pendant que ma mère cherche quoi faire pour le repas de ce soir. Je constate qu'il est déjà dix-neuf heures :

_ **Ça été les devoirs ?** Demande Gale pour démarrer une conversation.

_OH MON DIEU ! Mes devoirs... Je les ai complètement oublié. Tant pis._

_ **Oui, oui,** je mens, **merci !**

_ **Tu sais, j'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit tout-à-l'heure... Je compte bien t'expliquer un jour. Mais excuse moi de ne rien te dire pour le moment... Cela fait maintenant quinze ans que ça dure et c'est pas facile pour moi cette situation. Je ne m'en suis toujours pas remis. **Il marque une petite pause.** Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, c'est même plutôt lâche de ma part... Mais j'avais pas d'autre choix que de faire ce que j'ai fait...**

Je le regarde complètement à la ramasse. Je sais de quoi il me parle : de Nadeshiko. Mais je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi il me dit cela s'il n'a pas l'intention de m'en dire plus. J'ai de plus l'impression qu'il n'a fait que tourner autour du pot. Je laisse un petit temps de non parole puis je finis par dire :

_ **Je sais que je finirais par savoir ton passé, cette histoire avec Nadeshiko... Je te fais confiance pour ça.**

_ **Merci,** lance-t-il alors.

_ **Mais Gale, fuir la vérité n'est pas une solution.**

_-AHAHAHAHAHAH-_, je ris TELLEMENT fort dans ma tête. Mais quelle lâche je suis ! Et c'est moi qui OSE lui dire ça ?! Je manque pas de culot...

_ **Je sais.. Je vais voir Nadeshiko ce soir.**

_ **En face à face ?** Je demande avec espérance.

_ **… Je... Je suis désolée Hinako, mais je ne me sens pas encore près de lui parler en face à face.** Regrette-t-il, **mais je vais vérifier qu'elle va bien après mon travaille.**

_ **Hum, d'accord.**

**_ Gale, est-ce que cela te dérangerait de venir me donner un coup de main ? **Demande ma mère de la cuisine.

_ **Bien sûr que non Enora. J'arrive.**

Puis, exécutant ses gestes à la parole, il me laisse en compagnie de mon frère. La seule chose dont je suis sûre : c'est que ce soir, et depuis_** longtemps**_, Gale va _**enfin** _s'intéresser un peu à Nadeshiko de manière _**réelle**_.

* * *

Ça va peut-être devenir plus intéressant pour vous à partir de ce chapitre.

Alors ? Dites moi vos impressions, je veux** tous** savoir ! Je **remercie** d'avance ceux qui me les donneront !

A votre avis, qui est Jonas ? Pourquoi Gale n'est-il pas avec Nadeshiko ?! Concernant Hinako qui se mutile ? (euh, je ne me mutile pas personnellement hein, donc, j'ai vraiment sorti ça mon imagination pour la description.)

(S'il y a des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire que je corrige ! Je fais au mieux pour toutes les supprimer, mais bon... J'en rate plus que je ne le pense !)

Encore **merci** d'avance à ceux qui me feront part de leurs intuitions, ça me motive et me fait très plaisir !

**Prochain chapitre** : Point de vu de Gale...


	3. Chapter 3 - La promesse

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !

Voici le troisième chapitre qui se passe dans la tête de** Gale** !

J'en suis personnellement 'Fière', _**si l'on peut dire ça comme ça**_.

Pour moi, ce chapitre à été très dur à écrire. J'ai eu des blancs et en plus, je ne suis pas une fanatique de Gale... J'ai dû mal avec ce personnage. Et je vous avouerai que je ne l'apprécie pas plus ça. Néanmoins, j'ai quand même choisi de le mettre dans l'histoire parce que c'est un personnage important pour Katniss et je me suis rendue compte qu'il m'aidait bien pour ma fiction. Cependant, je ne sais pas si je me suis mis correctement dans l'esprit du personnage de base... En même temps, je ne vous cache pas que ce n'est pas ce que je recherche non plus. J'arrange l'histoire et le caractère des personnages comme bon me semble.

Ce chapitre a beaucoup de révélations : **même si ça reste encore flou** ! A savoir qu'il y a **ÉNORMÉMENT** de retours en arrière. Et ce n'est pas forcément dans l'ordre. L'idée m'est venue comme ça, aujourd'hui, ça a défilé dans ma tête comme dans un film et puis, pouf, plus de page blanche ! J'avais toutes mes idées en ordre et ça à donné ceci !

**Bonne lecture** :)

* * *

**Chapitre III** : La promesse.

{_Gale._}

Toutes mes soirées se ressemblent et ça commence à m'ennuyer... Finalement, je me demande si je ne préférais pas ma vie d'avant. C'est certain que quand j'y réfléchi, tout était si différent. Notre vie était un mélange entre peur, colère et impuissance... Nous étions impuissants, nous ne pouvions rien faire.

Jusqu'à ce qu'_**elle**_ soit mise dans cette foutu arène.

Je ne prête plus assez attention à ce que je fais dans mon travail et ne sachant plus quoi faire de mes mains, je décide de partir, sans ne rien dire à personne alors qu'il me reste encore dix minutes de travail. De toute façon, mes dernières pensées m'ont rendu bien nostalgique et cela ne m'aide en aucun cas à me concentrer sur ce que je suis censé faire. Alors sans plus attendre, je sors du bar en passant par l'allée réservé pour le personnel.

Une fois sorti, je contemple l'horizon d'un regard très rapide puis avance sans réfléchir à ma destination. Il fait nuit noire dans les rues et seuls certains bourrés marchent avec difficulté. Je ne m'arrête pas, laissant le vent frais du soir me faire mal au joue. Un souvenir se ravive dans mes pensées à ce contact :

"Je sais qu'_**elle**_ est là. Je sais qu'elle est dans la forêt. Mais où ? … Cela doit bien faire une heure que je la cherche et je commence à avoir un peu froid par ce temps enneigé. De plus, mes joues me font mal.

Mais mes jambes s'arrêtent soudainement sans que je m'en rends compte. Je la vois de dos, prête à tirer dans un écureuil qu'elle a repéré. Je ne fais plus un geste laissant le silence régner, afin de l'observer. Ses gestes sont précis, très fins et très déterminés à arriver à ses fins.

_-__**Elle**__ est belle-._ C'est la seule chose que je me dis en la voyant, comme d'habitude. C'est vrai, je l'ai toujours pensé. Et bien qu'elle et moi soyons meilleurs amis, je n'ai jamais pu m'empêché de ressentir plus. Elle n'y voit rien, elle n'a jamais été très doué pour ça... Non, disons même qu'elle est vraiment nulle pour ça ! Tout ce qui tourne autour de l'amour tout ça... C'est pas son fort !

Comme toujours, elle ne rate pas sa cible : elle l'a en plein dans l'œil. Je me décide enfin à bouger :

_** Bien joué** _**Catnip**_** ! **Je souris.

Elle se retourne vers vers moi d'abord surprise puis, comme à son habitude elle me dit en fronçant les sourcils et un soufflant de manière blasée :

_ **Tu m'énerves à toujours arriver sans que je t'entende !**

Je ris. Ah, cette fille sera toujours la même !"

Les yeux baissés sur le sol, mes lèvres dessinent un sourire. _-C'était la belle époque-_.

" _ **Un jour, tu verras, on s'enfuira !** Je dis déterminé.

Elle pouffe alors de rire :

_ **Gale Hawtorne. Toujours en train de râler et de dire les mêmes choses !**

_ **Je te demande pardon ?** Je demande avec surprise le sourire aux lèvres.

_ **Oh, aller arrête ! Profite ! Nous sommes dans la forêt là, tu devrais penser à autre chose. **Explique-t-elle innocente en se fichant un peu de moi.

_ **Mouais, tu parles...**

Vu que nous étions au bord de la rivière, _**Katniss**_ faisait en sorte de m'éclabousser pour me changer les idées. C'est alors parti dans une bataille d'eau... En pleine hiver ! L'eau était particulièrement froide. Mais on s'en fichait, on s'amusait. C'est après que c'était moins marrant..."

Rah, je me souviens de ce jour, c'était horrible pour nous de rentrer... La nuit commençait à tomber, le vent se faisait de plus en plus froid et on tremblait avec férocité. Je m'étais bien fait rouspété une fois en face de ma mère :

" _ **Non mais ça va pas bien vous deux ! **S'écrit-elle à travers notre toute petite cuisine. **Tu vas ****attraper froid maintenant. C'est pas malin !**"

Je continu de marcher puis finis par me trouver face à un banc libre sur lequel je m'assois.

Je n'arrive pas à me défaire de tout ces souvenirs. Ils me hantent. Des plus joyeux aux plus douloureux.

Je pense que ça pourrait vous paraître bizarre, mais ma vie ici ne me plaît pas. Pourtant, je ne dois plus supporter les jeux des _**Hunger Games**_ chaque années. Je n'ai plus l'autorité du Capitole sur les épaules. Je suis libre.

Mais je ferais n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière. Car, même si je n'ai plus tout cela à gérer : cette peur de savoir si ma famille mangera chaque jours, savoir si je ne serais pas envoyé à la mort... Plus personne n'est avec moi. Je n'ai plus de famille, plus rien. Et _**Elle...**_ Elle n'est plus là. Elle n'est plus avec moi.

Ce qu'elle est devenue... J'en ai pas la moindre idée. Quand je suis retourné voir ce qu'il c'était passé à Panem, pour la retrouver, _**elle**_, il n'y avait plus rien. Ou presque. Que des restes. Des restes enflammés, brûler ou même, mort. L'atmosphère était froide et encore plus lourde à supporter qu'avant la rébellion.

Je n'ai revu personne que je connaissais. Je ne sais pas où ils se sont tous passés. Peut-être sont-ils tous mort ou alors, ils se cachent attendant que la mort vienne les chercher après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu.

Je sais, je devrai m'estimer heureux d'être parti avant la grande rébellion. Mais je ne le suis pas... Je l'ai vraiment fait pour elle. Oh, pas pour _**lui**_. Ça c'est claire ! Mais je regrette de l'avoir fait.

Et si j'avais fait tout cela pour rien ? Oui, si elle était... Si elle...

_-Minable-_.

Je n'arrive même pas à dire cela d'elle, à m'imaginer cela, à dire les choses franchement...

La possibilité qu'elle soit.. Qu'elle nous ait quitté, qu'elle se soit éteinte, pour ne par dire le mot qui me terrorise, voudra dire que j'aurais fait tout ceci pour rien. Alors que c'est quelque chose qui m'a fait tellement souffrir...

" _ **Primrose Everdeen**."

Ses pensées noires me font perdre le sourire. Je me souviens de ce moment, je m'en rappellerai toute ma vie : je me dis que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si elle n'était pas partie aux Jeux à la place de sa sœur...

_-Mais comment lui en vouloir pour ça ?-_

" _ **JE SUIS VOLONTAIRE !**"

Ou peut-être que cela serait arrivée. La rébellion. Mais, d'une autre façon. Pas comme ça. Pas avec tous ces reversements de situation incessants...

" _ **Ton nom est inscrit combien de fois ?**

_ **Quarante-deux. **Je laisse un petit silence. **Faut croire que le sort ne me sera pas tellement ****favorable."**

Cette matinée s'annonçait comme toutes les autres matinées de l'année. On se retrouvait dans la forêt, je la taquinais mais nous redevenions sérieux le temps de parler du risque qui trônait au dessus de nos têtes ce matin là, pour cette année encore. Cela n'arrivait qu'une fois par an, et chaque année, c'était la même scène, les mêmes paroles qui se répétaient entre nous, mais de manière plus sérieuse que tout le long de l'année où d'habitude, nous le disions en rigolant.

" _ **On pourrait y arriver. S'enfuir et vivre dans les bois : regarde ! On le fait tout le temps !**

_ **Ils nous rattraperaient. **Répond-t-elle du tac-o-tac.

_ **Peut-être pas !**

_ **Ils nous arracheraient la langue ou pire... Ont ferait pas dix kilomètres !**

_ **SI ! Moi je ferai dix kilomètres. J'irai dans cette direction.** Je rectifie en montrant la direction du doigt.

_ **Moi j'ai Prim et toi tu as tes frères ! **Me raisonne-t-elle.

_ **Qu'ils viennent avec nous,** je déclare.

_ **Prim ? Dans les bois ?** "

Toujours une petite touche d'humour qui nous faisait rire et qui nous faisait oublier les raisons de notre discutions lorsque nous imaginions les scènes qui étaient supposées être 'drôle'...

Je me trompais. Le sort m'a encore était favorable pour cette fois là. J'aurais préféré qu'il ne le soit pas. J'aurais préféré être envoyé dans cette maudite arène avec elle et mourir là-bas. En finir une bonne fois pour toute. Mais non ! Il a fallu que se soit... Que se soit _**lui**_.

" _ _**Peeta Mellark**_**.**"

Mon cœur se serre à cette pensée. Trop douloureux. Et comme si m'a douleur n'étais pas déjà assez grande pour moi, il a fallu que monsieur déclare ses sentiments. Qu'il les déclare face à TOUT Panem !

" _ **Tu vas entré dans l'arène, tu vas remporter les Hunger Games, et je peux t'assurer que ****quand tu rentreras, elle n'aura d'yeux que pour toi !**

Caesar laisse un silence avant d'ajouter :

_ **J'ai pas raison ?**

Tout la foule l'applaudie pour son raisonnement avec des cris de confirmation. Seulement voilà :

_ **Merci mais, le fait de remporter les Jeux ne m'aidera pas. **Réplique Peeta complètement dépité.

_ **Ah non ? Et pourquoi ?**

Peeta soupire avant de dire :

_ **Parce qu'elle est venue ici avec moi.**"

Et je comprends qu'il parle de Katniss après dix secondes de réflexion. Dans ma tête, je hurlais : "_**MENTEUR !**_". Pour moi, ce n'était qu'une façon de gagner les cœurs des sponsors, ceux des gens de Panem ainsi que ceux des gens des districts.

Mais lors des Jeux, je compris que c'était bien plus que ça. Cette scène où ils étaient blotti l'un contre l'autre dans la grotte après que Katniss l'ait retrouvé..._** l'autre **_et où il lui a sorti l'histoire de la chanson de "La Vallée"... C'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris qu'il ne jouait pas. Il l'aimait. Pour de vrai.

Mon cœur se serre encore plus dans ma poitrine alors qu'il ne devrait pas. Cela fait si longtemps que c'est passé. Je ne devrai plus m'attacher à cette histoire. Je devrai profiter de ma vie actuelle... Mais je ne peux pas. Je n'y arrive pas. Et le fait d'avoir fait cette promesse à Katniss et de savoir que... Que je l'ai trahi, et même si elle n'est pas là pour le constater, je me sens mal pour ce que j'ai fait. J'avais toutes les raisons du monde de le faire, mais, il y en a une seule qui aurait dû m'interpeller avant de le faire : la promesse à ma meilleure amie.

Je n'y ai pas tenu compte à ce moment là. Au fond de moi, je voulais me débarrasser de ce poids, je voulais absolument revoir Katniss, s'il n'était pas trop tard et, au fond de moi, j'étais sûr de faire un grand plaisir à ce couple qui voulaient un enfant, mais qui ne pouvaient pas en avoir...

Faut croire que, tout c'est retourné contre moi.

Que du malheur. Que du malheur à me dire que j'ai transporter cet enfant avec moi jusqu'ici, pour le donner à un couple, pour que moi, je reparte en Amérique pour retrouver Katniss, pour revenir au Japon complètement achever de la savoir peut-être... Plus de ce monde, pour finalement vivre chez la famille Minori en train d'aider une mère séparée de son mari et apprendre par sa fille, Hinako, que éventuellement Nadeshiko se ferait battre...

Mais quelle vie monstrueuse j'ai récupéré ? Peut-être que celle d'avant été particulièrement angoissante, mais j'avais réussi à me trouver un petit bonheur dans ce monde noir : Katniss, ma lumière et la forêt, mon échappatoire. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Rien. C'est le néant.

Alors non, je ne suis pas heureux dans cette vie. Je me sens vide. Complètement vie. Totalement vie. J'ai un regret sur le cœur et je n'arrive plus à avancer...

« _** Gale !** »

Sa voix se répète dans ma tête. Elle est là, avec moi. Elle prononce mon nom sans se lasser, dans toutes les façons de les dire, sur tous les tons possibles et inimaginables.

« _ **Gale** ; Joyeusement. » ; « _ **Gale** ; Surprise. » ; « _ **Gale** ; Triste. » ;

« _ **Gale** ; Joueuse. » ; « _ **Gale** ; Énervée. » ; « _ **Gale** ; Fatiguée. ».

« _ **Gale ?** »

Soudain, je me réveil de manière brusque. Ce n'est plus Katniss qui parle. C'est une petite fille innocente, la voix endormi dans mes bras qui vient de comprendre que je m'appelle ainsi et d'un coup, un souvenir très désagréable me revient en tête :

« _ **Tu te fous ma gueule ? Bouges toi !** Criais-je décidément de très mauvaise humeur.

_ **Gale !** Me répondait-t-elle paniquée tremblante comme une feuille. **Je suis désolée, **marmonnait-t-elle désormais en larme. **Je suis vraiment désolée.. je ne peux pas, je ne peux ****pas faire ça ! C'est plus fort que moi, je...**

_-Non, non, je t'en supplie, ne dis pas ça, ne dis surtout pas ça ! Ne m'anéantis pas plus que tu ne __m'as déjà anéantis, s'il te plaît-_ Je serre les poings, pousse un profond soupir. J'avais beau prier au fond de moi, je savais que j'allais y avoir le droit... Et elle n'attendit pas longtemps pour me le dire, toujours aussi désespérée et en larme :

_ **Je l'aime Gale !** Lâche-t-elle dans un murmure.

Puis elle augmentait le son de sa voix pour continuer :

_ **Je l'aime Gale et cet enfant, je l'ai porté neuf mois. Peut-être que je ne la désirais pas au ****départ mais maintenant qu'elle est là, dans mes bras, je ne peux pas l'abandonner... Je ****suis désolée.**

Elle venait de me tirer une balle en plein dans le cœur tel un criminel sans aucune pitié... Le regard noir, je fixais le sol pour ne pas lui arracher l'enfant de ses bras, l'étrangler et le balancer contre le mur. Puis, une idée me vint. Une idée bien cruelle et 'gentille' à la fois. Une idée bien égoïste de ma part en cette période de rébellion et aussi qui s'annonçait particulièrement dure pour moi :

_ **D'accord alors, je pars avec elle.** Je balançais.

_ **Quoi ?** Me regardait-t-elle surprise de ce que je venais de dire.

Katniss n'était idiote, elle savait que je parlais de son enfant :

_ **N'y comptes même pas !** Répliquait-elle.

_ **TU PRÉFÈRES QU'ELLE MEURT DANS LA RÉVOLTE ABRUTIE ?!** Je m'emportais ne revenant pas moi-même que je venais de traiter ma meilleure amie d'abrutie.

Elle semblait complètement bouleversée, particulièrement hésitante à ce que je lui avais proposé, très surprise de ce que je venais de dire et blessée :

_ **Qui me dis que tu ne lui fera rien ?** Pestait-elle pleine de haine.

Je baissais le regard désormais bien conscient de ce que je lui avais dit et je m'en voulais déjà :

_ **Rien, je ne lui ferais rien, **je lui promettais dans une toute petite voix désolée. »

Mes larmes ne cessent de couler désormais sur mon visage. Je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi tout ça ? Pourquoi tout ça ? Pourquoi tout a changé entre nous depuis ces maudits jeux ? Elle me disait ne pas l'aimer ! Elle disait que, ce n'était que de la comédie !

_-Tu parles..-_

« _ **Elle ne va pas bien Gale !**

(…)

_ **Je suis sûre qu'elle n'est pas heureuse !**

(…)

_ **Je t'en voudrais toujours pour ça ! (…) Je ne connais pas les raisons et, je ne veux pas ****les connaître, je sens qu'elles ne me plairont pas. **»

Voilà Hinako qui résonne dans ma tête maintenant !

« _ **PROTEGES LA !** Hurlais Katniss en larme sur le quai de la gare alors que je me trouvais dans le train avec sa fille. »

« _ **J'irais la voir ce soir.** »

Soudain, ces paroles me frappent. C'était les miennes. Celles que j'ai dite à Hinako avant le repas. Une petite voix se met alors à crier en moi, me rejetant toutes mes fautes à la figure :

_-Tu n'as déjà pas tenu ta promesse pour ta meilleure amie alors tiens ta promesse pour Hinako ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner ta vie dans la misère, comme tu est en train de faire : tu n'as qu'un seul droit, c'est de vivre heureux pour tout ceux qui n'ont pas pu vivre heureux dans la vie dans laquelle tu vivais avant ! Relèves toi. **C'est un ordre !** C'est toi l'abruti qui s'apitoie sur son sort alors qu'il ne devrai pas ! TU DEVRAIS PROFITER DE TA VIE PARCE QUE TA MEILLEURE AMIE, ELLE, N'AS PAS PU ET PEUT-ÊTRE MÊME QU'ELLE NE POURRA PLUS JAMAIS EN PROFITER COMME TOI TU LE PEUX : PARCE QU'ELLE EST PEUT-ÊTRE **MORTE** ! En tout cas, elle devrait être morte de ton esprit.-_

Je me lève dans la précipitation et cours en direction de l'appartement de Jonas !

Ce dernier mot... Ce mot qui me terrorise tant vient de se dire dans ma tête de façon si naturelle que je n'ai pas eu le temps de réaliser ce qui venait de se prononcer.

Je cours comme un dératé, je manque à plusieurs reprise de me rétamer par terre mais je n'y fais pas attention.

Le froid a fait sécher mon visage mouillé avant que je n'arrive face à la porte de l'appartement de Jonas. Je prends une grande inspiration puis finis par frapper à la porte. J'entends des pas marcher en direction de l'entré avec difficulté. Grand difficulté même. J'entends un soupir particulièrement long, plein de fatigue, de colère, et bien lasse... Puis, la porte s'ouvre :

_ **Ouuuuuuuuuais ?!**

C'est à peine si je reconnais Jonas avec sa nonchalance. Son visage est fatigué, ridé et marqué par les cernes. Il est complètement stone. Il est habillé de façon grotesque : sa chemise n'est pas repassée et est mise de travers, son jean est crasseux, ses cheveux son en pétard et bien gras. Je dirais qu'il ne les a pas lavé depuis facilement quatre jours. Mais c'est son regard qui retient mon intention. Son regard pourtant si plein de vie lorsque je l'ai rencontré n'est plus que sombre et triste :

_ **Gaaaaale !** Sourit-il difficilement en me reconnaissant, **ça fait 'ien longtemps maintenant !**

Ne faisant plus attention à ce qu'il me dit, mes yeux se rivent sur une marque rouge que j'aperçois sur le mur blanc d'en face. Sans tarder, j'observe Jonas avec inquiétude cherchant du sang sur ses vêtements et je remarque que lorsqu'il retire sa main, qu'il venait de porter à son visage pour se frotter un œil, sa paupière n'était plus de couleur chair mais de couleur sanguine. Et alors qu'il continué de parler depuis tout-à-l'heure, je le coupe :

_ **Ou est Nadeshiko ?**

_ **Oh ? Elle ? **Demande-t-il avant de réfléchir un instant. **C'est qui ?**

_-Es-tu vraiment Jonas mon coco ?-_

Sans attendre qu'il me l'autorise, je le pousse, entre et fonce vers les chambres. Une seule phrase n'arrête pas de se répéter dans mon cerveau, celle de Hinako, dite un peu plus tôt dans la journée :

« _ **Je suis sûre qu'elle n'est pas heureuse Gale.** »

Je m'arrête soudain dans mon élan et tourne ma tête vers la gauche. Le 'spectacle' qui s'offre à moi est horrible. Nadeshiko, par terre, les yeux fermés, le nez et la tête en sang.

Je m'empresse vers elle afin de vérifier son pou qui, heureusement, tambourine encore. Mais, c'est très légèrement qu'il essai de persister à battre dans sa poitrine :

_ **Heeeeeey ! Je n't'ai pas donner la permis...**

Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de finir sa phrase, que mon poing vient de se taper dans sa joue.

Il m'a mis dans une rage folle. Je croyais qu'elle serait heureuse ! Mais elle ne l'ai pas pas ! C'est pire que ce que j'imaginais ! Et pourquoi Alarice n'était-elle pas là ? Je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'elle travaillait de nuit pourtant ! Je crois que, j'ai loupé plusieurs épisodes dans la vie de Nadeshiko..._ -C'est pas étonnant...-_

Je prends mon portable, appelle les secours qui me conseille de faire un message cardiaque à Nadeshiko si j'en suis capable le temps qu'ils arrivent jusqu'à moi. Sans tarder, je m'exécute.

_ **Je t'en supplie !** Je marmonne.** Restes avec moi, restes moi ! Je suis si désolé, pardonnes moi, restes avec moi, je vais tout te raconter ! Restes avec moi !**

L'attente des secours m'a paru interminable mais enfin, elles arrivent dans la panique et prennent directement Nadeshiko en charge :

_** Que c'est-il passé ?** Me demande une femme arrivant en courant face à moi.

_ **Je ne sais pas madame ! Je suis arrivée il y a vingt minutes à peine, et elle était déjà comme ça bien avant mon arrivé !** J'explique le plus clairement possible.

_ **Et lui ?**

_ **Je pense qu'il est la cause de son malheur... **_-Je lui tout autant que lui..- Me dis-je en même temps._** Je pense aussi qu'il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital !** Je déclare.

On me demande de les accompagner et j'accepte sans broncher.

Je ne dois plus tourner le dos au présent. Je dois l'affronter désormais.

Une fois dans le camion pour aller en direction de l'hôpital, j'appelle Hinako espérant qu'elle ne dort pas malgré les deux heures du matin qui s'affiche sur mon portable :

_ **Allô ?**

_ **Hinako ?** Je demande comme un abruti tout en sachant que c'est elle, **ça m'arrange que tu ne dormes pas ! Il faut que tu viennes me rejoindre à l'hôpital !**

_ **A l'hôpital ?** S'inquiète-t-elle, **Gale ? Tu vas bien ?**

_ **Moi oui ! **Je confirme, **mais pas Nadeshiko.**

Silence. Je crois qu'elle a du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle vient d'entendre étant donné que je lui avais dit que je n'irais pas voir Nadeshiko en face...

_ **J'arrive,** balance-t-elle alors avant de raccrocher.

_-Merci Hinako, je vais avoir besoin de ton soutien... Et toi aussi, tu vas apprendre la vérité.-_

Je sais que les heures qui vont suivre vont être éprouvantes : moralement et par conséquent, physiquement...

Oui, je dois à tout prix vivre pour tout ceux qui n'ont pas vécu... J'en ai l'opportunité... Il faut que j'arrête de me défiler.

* * *

Voilà pour vous !

J'attends bien évidemment **des avis** : nous rentrons dans le vif du sujet désormais.

Est-ce que les retours en arrière étaient bien ?

Parce que, ça, ça me stresse un peu.

J'ai parlé un tout petit peu du Gale 'actuel'** -on va dire-** et plus du Gale du passé. C'était un chapitre fait exprès pour ça. Je ne voulais pas m'attarder sur son travail et tout ça parce que je trouve ça d'en ennuie impressionnant et puis : de toute façon, il n'aime pas ça vie actuelle. Autant faire des sauts dans le passé qui le hante tant !

Je **remercie** tout ceux qui m'ont déjà donné des avis sincères et je **remercie** déjà d'avance ceux qui en feront de même pour ce chapitre !

Je **remercie** tout particulièrement **Leah-HG** :) **Merci** à toi de m'avoir donné confiance dés le premier chapitre !

Je** remercie** (encore) tout les autres aussi, bien évidemment !

**JOYEUSES FÊTES DE FIN D'ANNÉE A TOUS :D**


	4. Chapter 4 - Je veux des réponses

Bonjour/bonsoir à tous~

Bon, alors, je vais éclairer un point tout de suite avant que vous n'entamiez la lecture : vous souvenez-vous du moment où Gale, dans le chapitre précèdent, se demande pourquoi**_ Éva_** n'est pas présente lors son apparition chez Jonas ? Bon, et bien, j'ai juste changé son prénom contre **Alarice**. Je voulais mettre un prénom original mais je ne savais pas quoi, du coup, sur le moment, j'ai mis Éva. Mais maintenant que j'ai trouvé, j'ai mis Alarice. Voilà, c'est tout mais c'était important que vous le sachiez tout de même !

J'aimerez aussi préciser que les cours ont malheureusement repris (et oui, je vais dire comme le monde le dit si bien :) les postes seront donc présents mais **au ralenti**. J'ai vraiment besoin de beaucoup de concentration dans mes études puisque que le bac blanc est en approche (et donc pas conséquent le bac tout court) (je suis en première) et que je n'ai pas de facilité... Je dirais même des difficultés. Pas énormes, mais elle se ressentent. J'en viens au fait que les postes... Ne se feront pas toutes les semaines ! **J'essaierais tout de même de ne pas vous faire poiroter trop longtemps~**

**Parlons du chapitre à présent** : je ne sais pas si je peux dire que j'en sois fière, malgré les quinze pages que j'ai écrite (soit plus de 9500 mots, une toute première pour moi de faire aussi long), mais disons que je l'aime bien. Alors, **Solène** (à qui je vais répondre juste après) m'a fait rappeler que dans l'univers d'Hunger Games, plus aucun autre pays existaient... J'avais omis se détail, je l'avoue. Néanmoins, j'ai trouvé une solution et des explications apparaissent dans ce chapitre pour ça. J'espère que vous les comprendrez parce que j'ai une_** logique bizarre**_... J'enSuisDésolée -x- Mais vous avez aller voir que dans ce chapitre, vous avez **le commencement des explications** de Gale à Nadeshiko et à Hinako ! Mais que la première partie (_-Sadique-_) qui est en plus une partie que vous connaissez. Néanmoins, je l'ai refaite à ma manière, donc elle n'est donc pas à négliger ! Vous aurez la suite dans le prochain chapitre !

Donc, **Solène**, je te réponds : je suis contente que tu m'aies laissé ton avis. Tu m'as fait mourir de rire parce que pour le coup, je t'ai vraiment perdu dans ma fiction. Toutes tes déductions ne sont pas du tout en rapport avec l'histoire ! Mais dans ce chapitre, tu vas avoir des explications que vont te permettre de mieux comprendre, je l'espère ! Mais pour t'aider : Katniss et Peeta ne sont pas là, pas maintenant. Je veux dire, ils ne sont pas au Japon avec Nadeshiko !

* * *

**Chapitre IV** : Je veux des réponses.

{_Nadeshiko._}

Je me sens faible, assourdie et un peu ailleurs. Comme si je voyageai entre deux mondes différents. _Le monde réel et le monde des morts_. Je suis comme prisonnière dans cet univers particulier où je suis contrainte à me voir, là, allongée sur un lit d'hôpital, inconsciente de ce qui se passe, des tuyaux enfoncés dans mes bras, le bip d'une machine cardiaque au point mort et des médecins s'agitant de tous les côtés.

Je me sens légère aussi. Très légère. Comme si j'étais... Une sorte de _fantôme_ qui flottait dans l'air.

Peut-être que j'en suis un actuellement ?

Apparemment, personne ne me voit, puisque personne ne me porte la moindre attention. Autant dire que je suis un fantôme alors.

Est-ce que je veux mourir ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je peux m'évaporer définitivement d'ici sans me poser plus de questions. Je pense que, quitter ma vie maintenant me ferais du bien... Dans le sens où, je n'ai plus envie de me battre contre Jonas. Je n'ai plus envie de demander à Alarice de venir me chercher pour que je puisse vivre avec elle. De toute manière, elle se fout bien de moi. Elle est partie pour refaire sa vie, pourquoi reviendrait-elle en arrière pour me récupérer ? Je ne lui évoquerais que de mauvais souvenirs dans tout les cas. Alors ? A quoi ça sert ?

C'est bien dommage d'ailleurs... J'aimais bien Alarice. Du moins, je la considérais vraiment comme ma mère malgré le fait que, je ne lui trouvais aucun point en commun avec moi. C'est vrai... je n'ai jamais trop compris pourquoi en fait.

Mais j'aimerais bien savoir.. J'aimerais bien connaître la vérité : Alarice, est-elle vraiment ma mère ? Parce que je ne crois pas avoir de points de ressemblance avec elle : que se soit moral ou physique ! Et Jonas, est-il vraiment mon père ? Honnêtement, je ne l'ai jamais reconnu comme étant mon père.

_-Sont-ils mes parents biologique ?-_

Et si ce n'est pas le cas, quelle est mon histoire ? Qui sont ceux qui m'ont offert la vie ? Peut-être aurais-je été beaucoup plus heureuse avec eux. Peut-être aurais-je eu une vie bien différente, heureuse, épanouie ! Pas comme celle que je suis en train de vivre ! Et pourquoi ne suis-je pas avec eux ? …... _Sont-ils mort ?_

Cette idée m'horripile. _Non..._ S'il vous plaît, pas ça. Tout, mais pas ça ! Je ne veux pas ! Je veux les connaître, savoir qui ils sont. J'ai besoin de _ça_ !

Puis, je me calme. Peut-être que Jonas et Alarice sont mes vrais parents. Après tout. Je me fais sûrement des idées... Mais si c'est le cas, j'aimerais bien savoir tout de même : pourquoi Alarice nous a-t-elle quitté ? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle abandonné avec... Avec cette brute ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi je suis là ? Pourquoi je suis à l'hôpital ? Jonas n'aurait jamais appelé les urgences pour moi ! Il serait capable de me laisser crever de ses propres coups que ça ne lui ferait rien !

Alors pourquoi je suis là ? Qui m'a amené ici ?

Soudain, mes yeux sont attirés vers les médecins qui commencent à abandonner leurs gestes afin d'essayé de me ramener à la vie :

_ **C'est terminé. **Souffle l'un d'entre eux, déçu.

Voilà. Conclusion. Fin. Pour eux, je suis morte.

_-Que faire ?-_

Je me doute bien que ça serait facile de partir pour de vrai. De m'enfuir, d'abandonner... Mais d'un autre côté, j'ai besoin de réponses. De beaucoup de réponses. De VRAIS réponses. Je me doute aussi que de revenir à la vie va demander encore beaucoup d'efforts pour moi... Je vais encore à avoir à supporter énormément de choses...

Oui, mais c'est trop facile de se retirer maintenant. C'est certain que cela m'éviterai bien des situations délicates. Mais cela serait trop lâche de ma part. _Je suis une battante !_ Je le sais ! J'ai déjà enduré tellement de difficultés. Et pourtant, j'ai survécu jusque maintenant. Je ne peux pas partir maintenant. De plus...

Je m'arrête dans mes pensées. Mon regard est porté vers les médecins en train d'annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à un jeune homme... Que je ne connais pas ou du moins... _Attendez !_ Son visage... j'ai, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'est familier ! Et... C'est Hinako que j'aperçois derrière ? Mais que fait-elle ici ? Pourquoi ont-ils l'air complètement achevé par ce que viennent de leur dire les docteurs... ?

_Non Nadeshiko_ : tu n'as pas fini ta vie, _pas maintenant_. Tu as trop de questions auxquelles tu dois connaître les réponses. Il te faut savoir qui tu es_ réellement_.

Alors je me dirige vers mon corps endormi dans un sommeil profond et me glisse à l'intérieur en pensant très fort : _-réveilles toi !-_

* * *

« _ **Je t'aime ma chérie ! **» ; « _ **Hey ! Bienvenue parmi nous mon ange.** » ; « _ **Elle a les yeux de son père, maman ! **» ; « _ **J'aimerais tellement qu'il soit là pour te voir, **_**Noréla**_**. **»

Je toussote un peu et ouvre avec grande difficulté mes yeux qui me brûlent à cause de la lumière qui se trouve au dessus de moi. Ma tête me fait un mal de chien et je porte l'une de mes mains jusqu'à elle. Je me sens étouffer. Une bouffer de chaleur me monte d'un coup jusqu'au cerveau et c'est dans un moment inattendu que je m'assois dans une précipitation folle en hurlant :

_ **MAMAN !**

Ma respiration est très rapide. J'ai énormément de mal à me calmer. Mon pouls, qui était pourtant au point mort il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, bat désormais à une vitesse du tonnerre. Mes yeux ne m'offrent pas la possibilité de percevoir ma chambre d'hôpital, mais un néant. Du noir. Comme si j'étais au fond d'un gouffre. Une peur m'a envahi et je gémis, je tremble, je mets mes deux mains sur mes oreilles afin de ne plus entendre ces voix qui ne cessent de parler dans ma tête. Les mêmes voix qui m'ont réveiller :

« _ **Hey !** **Bienvenue parmi nous mon ange.** » ; « _ **Je t'aime ma chérie. **» ; « _** Elle a les yeux de son père, maman !** » ; « _ **J'aimerais tellement qu'il soit là pour te voir, **_**Noréla**_**. **»

_-Tais toi ! Qui es-tu bon sang ?!-_

« _ **… **_**Noréla**_**. **» Ce prénom ne cesse de se répéter dans ma tête.

_ **MAIS C'EST QUI **_**NORELA**_** ?!**

Je hurle. Je suis terrorisée. Puis soudain, plus rien. Je retombe dans un sommeil de plomb. J'ai tout de même réussi, dans la faiblesse que j'ai récupéré, à voir qu'un médecin venez de m'injecter un calmant...

* * *

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi. Mais lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrent définitivement, il fait nuit. Ou du moins, la nuit commence à tomber. Je reste allongée, sans bouger et garde les yeux fixés sur le plafond blanc...

-_Mais, où suis-je ?-_

_**Bip, bip, bip...**_

Ce bruit régulier... _Oh !_ Je crois me souvenir qu'il ne l'était pas avant... je crois que... _Mais oui_, c'est vrai. Je n'étais plus de ce monde. J'étais un _fantôme_. Une morte vivante se demandant si elle avait le courage de reprendre ses fonctions de vivante et d'affronter de nouveau la vie réelle.

Alors, je suis à l'hôpital ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

Je me creuse un peu la tête. J'essaie de me relever afin de m'asseoir, mais une douleur affreuse me fait gémir en plissant du nez et en serrant les dents, au bas du ventre et au dos. J'abandonne alors cette idée et m'appuie sur mes coudes pour me relever tout de même un peu. Du mieux que je peux, je soulève légèrement le seul vêtement qui m'habille : la chemise de nuit de l'hôpital, particulièrement moche et pas à mon goût _-En même temps, réfléchissons bien : c'est au goût de personne-,_ et remarque alors un bleu violacé et plusieurs griffures. Je ferme bien vite mes yeux à cette vue...

_Ça y est... je me souviens._

« _ **Je... J'étais en cours !**

La réponse que je venais de prononcer une minute après sa question, ne semblait pas lui convenir. Son regard vague parcourait chaque recoins de la pièce pour terminer sur mon visage. Encore une fois, il était ivre. _Pour ne pas changer_. Un peu essoufflé, des cheveux en pétard, des affaires sales de trois jours au moins, une démarche en zigzag et une haleine de chacal : je vous présente _**Jonas**_. Je ne l'ai jamais appelé 'papa' et je ne le ferais jamais. C'est un homme qui aime l'alcool, la drogue, le sexe et la cigarette. Et il ne le cache absolument pas. Même pas à moi. 'Sa fille' :

_ **A 5h30 du matin ? Tu te ficherai pas de moi par hasard ? **Parvint-il à articuler,

Je le regardais s'approcher de plus en plus de moi. Qu'allait-il me faire _cette fois_ ?

De toute façon, depuis qu'Alarice... Ou plutôt, 'ma mère', était partie, c'était à moi qu'il s'en prenait. Petite, déjà, je supportais ses regards noirs et désagréables. Ses rares paroles étaient à chaque fois de la pure ironie ou bien des insultes ainsi que des menaces. Âgé aujourd'hui de 35 ans, cet accroc aux cochonneries qui font perdre la tête, s'en prend à moi, comme il a du sûrement s'en prendre à Alarice pour qu'elle s'en aille.

J'étais terrifiée, et je le suis toujours d'ailleurs ! Je ne pouvais, et ne peux toujours, rien faire ni même rien dire. Comment vouliez-vous que je me défende ? J'avais onze ans. _Je crois_... Enfin, j'étais plus petite que maintenant, _c'est sûr_. Dans tout les cas: c'était rien, onze ans...

Les coups de ceinture, les brûlures forcées, les claques qui laissent des marques pendant quatre jours, se faire faire tirer les cheveux, se faire faire scarifier de force, être jetée sur les murs et les coins les plus pointus qui existent... Tous ça... Tous ça j'en connaissais la souffrance et je peux vous dire que rien ni personne à par moi ne peut connaître ça !

Depuis longtemps déjà, j'avais abandonné de lui résister. A quoi ça servait ? Autant vivre encore même avec de la souffrance. J'étais sûre de parvenir à mes fins. Réussir mes études et être libre. Libre et indépendante. Vivre seule. Sans lui. Sans personne. Refaire ma vie, comme si celle-ci n'avait jamais exister. Pourquoi me débattre alors que j'avais un rêve tout à fait réalisable ? Autant en finir avec lui en le ridiculisant. Cela était beaucoup plus 'marrant' :

_ **Je suis partie extrêmement tôt, je le reconnais,** m'expliquais-je, **mais vous savez, j'aime bien me balader de bonheur les matins d'hiver, cela me permets de voir les premiers flocons tomber du ciel ainsi que le levé du soleil...**

_Et VLAN !_ Première claque. Sur la joue. Il m'avait pas loupé :

_** J'ai horreur que l'on se foute de ma gueule, tu le sais parfaitement !**

_-Bien sûr que je le sais, mais j'aime tellement me foutre de toi.-_

__ _**Tu vas regretter d'être sortie sans ma permission, insolente !**

Il m'attrapait les cheveux et me balançait sur la poignée de la porte, qui c'était d'ailleurs refermée à mon arrivée, avant même que je m'en sois rendue compte. Mon nez avait pris un sale coup. Il saignait déjà à gros flot. Mes mains tremblaient et les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Je ne souhaitais pas pleurer et pourtant, j'avais faillit. Mais avant que cela ne se soit fait, il tirait d'un sec sur mon tee-shirt qui se déchirait à cette étirement violent m'évitant ainsi de m'effondrer.

Mon dos venait de morfler sévère après avoir claqué de façon inquiétante sur mur à droite de la porte. J'essayais de me retourner et de m'avancer pour ouvrir la porte et m'enfuir, mais ses mains vinrent s'enfuir sur mon ventre de manière si brutale, qu'il me griffait sans même sans apercevoir. Je hurlais de douleur à ce contact et cet enfoiré pris un malin plaisir de continuait alors son mouvement sadique.

Il me retournait face à lui et me foutait un énorme coup de poing dans le ventre, en plein dans l'estomac. Mon corps tellement fragile depuis ses premiers faits et gestes sur moi, n'avait pas supporté et d'un coup, je m'accroupis pour recracher le sang avec lequel je commençais à m'étouffer. Il en profitait pour me foutre l'un de ses genoux dans le nez. Comme il était assez violent, je ne parvins pas à résister plus longtemps et tombais à terre. Je respirais difficilement. Mon souffle était complètement irrégulier. Il s'accroupit jusqu'à ma hauteur :

_ **N'oublie jamais Nadeshiko : tu vivras éternellement avec moi. Tu n'as pas le choix et moi non plus,** chuchote-t-il à mon oreille.

Et il partit, me laissant là. Une fois qu'il avait totalement disparu de ma vue, je murmurais :

_ **Va en enfer...**

Se sont les dernières paroles que j'avais prononcé avant de m'effondrer complètement sur le sol. »

Je me souviens bien... De ce qui c'est passé avant de me retrouver ici. C'est bizarre que je sois là d'ailleurs !

_ **Nadeshiko ?**

Alors que je suis restée les yeux fermés après avoir vu l'état dans lequel je suis, cette voix me ramène brutalement à la réalité. Je lève mon regard et vois Hinako.

_Ah,_ je me souviens l'avoir vu, lorsque j'étais_ fantôme_, complètement effondrée après l'annonce des médecins. Je me suis fortement demandée ce qu'elle faisait ici et... c'est donc aussi l'une des raisons qui m'a décidé de revenir à la vie :

_ **Oh Nadeshiko, tu es réveillée ! Je suis heureuse !** S'exclame-t-elle en arrivant à côté de moi, un sourire angélique et des larmes au bord des yeux, **tu nous as fait tellement peur ! Tu sais, tu étais morte ! Tu étais morte pendant un long moment !**

_-Oui, merci, je crois m'en être rendue compte...-_

_ **Je ne veux pas paraître méchante mais...** Je commence à chuchoter en me rendant compte que c'est la première fois que je parle concrètement depuis que je suis réveillée, en la regardant droit dans les yeux qui déversent maintenant des larmes de joie à mon intention, **qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Hinako ?**

_ **Je ne prends pas cela comme étant une remarque méchante de ta part. **Me rassure-t-elle toujours en souriant et en essuyant du bout des doigts ses pleurs avec grâce, **je pense qu'il est normal que tu ais envie de savoir !**

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau, laissant place cette fois-ci au garçon qui m'intrigue beaucoup. Celui qui m'a aussi décidé à rester en vie. Son visage m'est si familier... Que j'ai l'impression qu'il est celui qui va me donner des réponses...

_ **Tu es réveillée ?** Demande-t-il bêtement comme s'il ne le voyait pas, **comment tu te sens ?**

_-Perdue, triste, en colère, minable, faible, comme une personne ayant déjà traversé plusieurs fois la mort et qui cette fois-ci a mis longtemps à savoir si elle allait revenir ou non.-_

C'est une réponse qui m'a traversé l'esprit, mais tout compte fait, la seule chose que j'arrive à lui dire c'est :

_ **Qui es-tu ?**

Il soupire et vient s'asseoir à côté d'Hinako :

_ **Ton sauveur d'un soir...**

**_ Nadeshiko, je te présente Gale... **Commence Hinako enthousiaste.

_ **Gale ? **Je répète en fronçant les sourcils tout en le regardant.

_ **Oui, **reprend alors Hinako, **c'est lui qui t'a amené à l'hôpital. C'est aussi lui qui m'a appelé en urgence pour que je viennes ici. Cet homme est un peu le 'baby-sitter' de notre famille ! Il garde mon petit frère quand je suis en cours et ma mère au boulot... En fait, il vit chez nous n'ayant nul part autre où aller...**

Je ne fais pas trop attention à ce qu'elle raconte. Pourquoi me dit-elle ça ? Pas que je m'en fiche, mais un peu quand même... En ce moment même, mon regard est toujours fixé sur ce fameux Gale. J'ai l'étrange sensation de me souvenir de lui.. _Ou, quand, comment_ : je ne sais pas. C'est vague tout ça...

Puis, soudain, quelque chose me frappe. Pourquoi le 'baby-sitter' de la famille d'Hinako s'intéresserait à moi ? Comment a-t-il su où j'étais ? Et pourquoi m'avoir amené à l'hôpital ?

S'en même m'en rendre compte, mes sourcils toujours froncés, je coupe Hinako qui parle sans cesse et sans fatigue pour dire de manière assez dur à Gale en insistant bien sur mes mots:

_ **Qui es-tu, **_**réellement**_** ? **

Alors que ce dernier avait la tête baissé et était en train d'écouter Hinako qui était, jusqu'ici, toute joviale, il la relève vers moi d'un coup me lançant un regard un peu surpris, comme si je venais de dire quelque chose d'insensée. Je continue de lui lancer toujours le même regard, puis la porte s'ouvre pour la troisième fois, laissant place au médecin :

_ **Bien le bonjour Mlle. Minato. **Dit-il. **Comment vous sentez vous ?**

**_ Un peu perdue, **je lui avoue ne prêtant plus attention qu'à lui désormais.

_ **Oui, je comprends et c'est normal. Vous avez eu un choque assez gros et je pense que, ce n'est malheureusement pas la première fois... **Explique-t-il. **Vous souvenez-vous de quelque chose ?**

_ **Des derniers événements qui mon laissés des séquelles, oui. Mais comment je suis atterrie ici, non. **Je réponds avec toute honnêteté.

_ **Cela n'a pas d'importance : le plus important est que vous soyez toujours parmi nous. **Lance-t-il avec un sourire, **vous avez été sévèrement touché et je pense que cela va prendre plusieurs semaines avant de pouvoir vous remettre sur pieds...**

Je grimace. Si j'avais pu évité ça, cela m'aurais bien arrangé... Malheureusement, je crois ne pas avoir le choix.

_ **Vu votre état critique, nous nous sommes permis de prendre plusieurs radios à plusieurs endroits différents de votre corps, **m'explique-t-il, **nous nous sommes surtout attardés sur vos côtes, votre dos, notamment votre colonne vertébral et votre boîte crânienne. Nous étions plutôt content de voir que vos os étaient intacts vu les coups que vous avez subi... Je me doute bien que, ceux que vous avez reçu il y a deux jours n'étaient pas les premiers. Ce qui nous a permis de conclure cela, c'est votre crâne. D'ailleurs,** il continu en se tournant vers Gale, **sa tête n'a pas été touché la dernière fois ! Je pense que vous avez dû confondre entre les tâches**** de sang de son nez qui ont coulé sur le sol et sa tête... Ou alors, vous avez mal vu par la fatigue du soir, le choque de voir cette scène...**

Gale acquiesce ces paroles. Et je me rends compte que, effectivement, mon nez est recouvert par un gros pansement carré blanc cachant surement une vilaine égratignure. Puis, les derniers mots prononcés par le médecin à mon intention me frappent :

_ **Attendez, il y a deux jours ?**

_ **Oui, cela fait deux jours que vous dormez depuis votre agitation soudaine le soir même de votre retour à la vie ! **Affirme-t-il. Je pense qu'il me laisse le temps de comprendre la situation avant de reprendre là où il en était, **je disais donc : votre crâne a reçu sans doute un mauvais coup, un jour, et vous avez eu un traumatisme crânien. Il ne serait pas étonnant que celui-ci vous ai enlevez des souvenirs de votre passé... Il ne serait même pas étonnant que vous ayez perdu connaissance pendant deux jours ou trois ! Vous souvenez-vous de votre passé ?**

J'ai dû mal à le croire et pourtant, avec les explications de la part du médecin, cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses inexplicables jusqu'à maintenant... Je cherche au plus profond de moi, essayant en vain de retrouver la mémoire mais maintenant qu'il m'en a fait la remarque, je dois bien avouée que, je ne connais pas moi-même mon passé... Seuls quelques fragments me submergent parfois... Mais en général, je me souviens de rien... Raison pour laquelle je ne sais pas pourquoi Alarice est partie, pourquoi Gale me semble être une personne que je connais, pourquoi quand je revois ma naissance de manière bref, je ne donne aucun visage à la femme que me tient dans ses bras, qui me parle... En tout cas, je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est Alarice...

_ **Je... Je... Non. C'est vrai. Je ne connais pas mon passé, ou presque pas.** J'avoue pour la première fois depuis longtemps étant donné que, je crois, personne jusqu'ici ne m'avait posé la question...

_ **Oui, c'est bien ce dont je me doutais malheureusement... Bon, je repasserai plus tard, en attendant, veiller à prendre du repos, vous en avez besoin ! **Conclut-il sur le point de sortir.

_ **Merci docteur...**

Je suis encore bien bousculée par ce que l'on vient de m'annoncer... Mais je n'ai pas le temps de reprendre mes esprits qu'Hinako se jette sur moi :

_ **Pourquoi n'avoir jamais parlé de ce qui t'arrivait Nadeshiko ?!** Me demande-t-elle bouleversée. **Quelqu'un aurait pu t'aider et...**

_ **Ah oui ? Qui ?** Je la coupe méchamment, **tout le monde se fiche bien de ce qui peut m'arriver de toute manière ! Personne ne veut savoir qui je suis. Je ne connais même pas mon propre passé ! Et même si quelqu'un le savait : pourquoi me le dirait-il ? Tout le monde semble vouloir m'abandonner... D'ailleurs, je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai repris la vie...**

Je me stop... _Oups !_ Je ne crois pas que je me vois leur expliquer '**J'étais un fantôme**' et _blablabla_... Ils hochent leurs têtes mais ne posent pas de questions. _Ouf_.

Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi Hinako m'a posé cette question. Sérieusement, elle qui se retrouve dans le même lycée que moi, elle le sait et voit bien que je ne suis pas celle que les autres attendent de voir arriver le matin avec une impatience folle qui les feraient me sauter dessus pour me serrer dans leur bras au moment fatidique de mon apparition. Elle le sait ! Pourquoi me demande-t-elle ça alors ? C'est pourtant simple à deviner mes raisons, non ?

Je soupire bruyamment :

_ **Ouais, bref, de toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en aurais parlé à qui que se soit !**

_ **Tu sais, si Gale est passé chez toi... C'est parce que, depuis ce passage à l'infirmerie, j'étais inquiète pour toi... Je me suis dit qu'il n'était pas possible que tu es un tel bleu juste en te cognant et...**

_ **Tu vas peut-être parler un jour ? Tu ne crois pas ?** Je stop encore Hinako dans ses explications pour pester sur Gale qui ne l'avait presque pas ouvert depuis qu'il était rentré dans la salle.** Ça serait intelligent et gentil de ta part de m'expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles tu m'as emmené à l'hôpital ? Et aussi, pourquoi tu es venu me voir après que tu ais entendu les inquiétudes d'Hinako ?**

Encore une fois, il pose son regard qui se décontenance dans le mien pendant un instant bref. Mais très vite, il devient très sérieux comprenant que cette fois, j'en ai vraiment marre et que je veux à tout prix savoir cette foutu vérité !

_ **Je t'ai entendu... Quand tu as fait ta crise il y a deux jours... **Démarre-t-il, me perdant un peu dans son commencement. **Quand tu as hurlé 'Maman' et 'Qui est Noréla ?'.**

**_ Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir...**

**_ Le commencement de l'histoire est là : tu ne t'es jamais appelée 'Nadeshiko Minato'.**

**_ Quoi ? **Je suis complètement assourdie par ce qu'il vient de dire et je ne le crois d'abord pas... Je me dis que c'est impossible. Puis je me souviens que mon passé a été effacé. Comment puis-je dire qu'il est menteur, si je n'y connaît rien ?

_ **'Nadeshiko Minato' est le prénom qu'Alarice et Jonas Minato ton donné. Mais, tu veux savoir qui est 'Noréla' ? C'est toi.**

Je n'ai plus de mot. Que voulez-vous que je réponde à ça ? Les seuls souvenirs ancrés dans ma tête sont ceux où, je suis la fille d'Alarice et de Jonas et où je me nomme Nadeshiko Minato. Et du jour au lendemain, on vient m'annoncer que je m'appelle _**Noréla**_... _Ahahah_... _**C'est une blague ?**_

Je vois Hinako tout aussi surprise que moi. Faut croire qu'elle ne le savait pas malgré le fait que ce Gale soit son 'baby-sitter' familiale. Je pense qui lui a caché bien plus de chose qu'elle ne le croyais. D'ailleurs, ce dernier hésite un instant en ce pinçant les lèvres très fortement et en ayant le regard qui fuit tout ce qu'il touche avant de revenir dans le mien et m'annoncer :

_ **Noréla Everdeen Mellark. Voilà ton vrai prénom. Tes parents s'appellent Katniss Everdeen et Peeta Mellark et ils sont actuellement en Amérique...**

**_ Woh... Doucement, s'il te plaît ! **Je m'interpose m'écrasant le visage contre mes mains. **Comment tu sais tout ça ? Qui es-tu ?**

**_ Avant toute chose... Je sais que tu vas me haïr après toute cette histoire.**

**_ Gale. A qui t'adresses-tu ? A.. Noréla, ou à moi en disant cela ? **Questionne Hinako visiblement blessé par les déclarations de Gale à mon égard.

**_ A toutes les deux... Je m'en excuse d'avance.**

**_ C'est bon, ce qui est fait est fait. Maintenant, dis moi la vérité qu'on en finisse ! **Je soupire, lasse qu'il repousse l'histoire.

_ **C'est une très longue histoire...**

**« Je vivais dans un endroit de l'Amérique, où la guerre était encore présente contrairement aux autres pays. C'était divisé de cette manière : un Capitole et treize districts à son service. Tu avais soit 'la chance' de naître au Capitole et de connaître le 'bonheur' mais aussi une stupidité assez... A vomir. Ou soit 'la malchance' de naître dans un district et de vivre un enfer perpétuel. **

**J'ai grandi toute ma vie dans le district douze, considéré comme étant un district périphérique et donc le plus pauvre après le district treize. Seulement, lorsque je n'étais pas encore né, il y a eu une révolte... Qui a fait disparaître le district treize. C'était ce que l'on nous enseigné dans nos classes peu développées... Puis, depuis la fin de la première rébellion, afin que les rebelles n'oublient pas que c'était le Capitole qui les 'chérissait', les 'nourrissait'... Ce dernier décrétait qu'il fallait organiser des Jeux qui invoquerait la peur. Ils appelaient cela : _Les Hunger Games._**

**Cette menace trônait au dessus de nos tête dés l'âge de douze ans, jusque l'âge de nos dix-huit ans. Le 'jeu' consistait de tirer au sort, dans chaque district, un jeune garçon et une jeune fille, ce qui faisait au total vingt-quatre, qui seraient emmenés au Capitole afin d'être 'chouchoutés' et entraînés pour que par la suite, ils soient mis dans une arène... Ou il devait avoir lieu, des combats à mort et seul un vainqueur était couronné, ramené dans son district et couvert de richesse. Bien évidemment, toute sa vie était diffusée par la suite au grand écran. Il ne pouvait pas avoir une vie tranquille... D'autant plus que les Jeux leurs laissés des marques tout le reste de leur vie. Des cauchemars, des remords et tout le reste qui les envahissaient à cause de ce qu'ils avaient vécu dans l'arène... Certains se sont suicidés à cause de ça.**

**'**_**Bonne chance, et puisse le sort vous être favorable.**_**' Cette citation, je crois que c'était la préféré du Capitole. Ces zozos rigolaient de notre sort : voilà la raison qui explique leur stupidité. Le sort a été très favorable avec moi. Je n'ai jamais participé aux Jeux malgré le fait que je prenais plusieurs rations de nourriture en plus étant donné que nous étions cinq dans ma famille. Deux frères, une sœur et ma mère. Mon père étant mort au travail.**

**Afin de nous garder en vie, je désobéissais les règles en allant dans la forêt pour chasser... C'était un lieu qui me permettait d'oublier ou je vivais... l'espace d'un instant. Puis c'est aussi l'endroit où j'ai rencontré Katniss. Katniss était réputée pour être discrète. La solitude, c'était un point vital pour elle. Un autre point important à ses yeux, sa petite sœur, Prim. Primrose Everdeen, pour être exact. Tout ce qu'elle faisait, elle le faisait pour elle... Et pour sa mère, bien qu'elle disait le contraire. Elle l'aimait malgré le fait qu'elle lui en voulait. **

**Ça aussi, c'est une longue histoire, mais je t'en fais un petit résumé : son père est mort en même temps que le mien dans un accident à la mine. Et lorsque sa mère l'a appris, elle c'est laissé tomber dans un désespoir profond. Elle ne parlait plus, ne mangeait plus, ou presque... Une vraie dépression. C'est Katniss qui a dû prendre en charge la maison afin de tenir en vie sa famille. Puis, comme Katniss est particulièrement rancunière, elle lui en a voulu très longtemps... **

**Bref, et donc elle et moi, on est devenu meilleurs amis, compagnon de chasse, on faisait la paire tout les deux.**

**Sauf que si pour moi le sort m'a été favorable, il ne l'a pas été pour la famille Everdeen. L'année des douze ans de Prim, et donc, la première inscription de son nom pour les Jeux, Primrose a été directement appelé par Effie Trinket, la femme du Capitole qui gérait les Jeux pour le district douze. Tout en sachant que Prim n'avait aucune chance et que c'était la prunelle de ses yeux, Katniss c'était portée directement volontaire pour la sauver... Jusque là, je ne risquais que de la perdre... C'était déjà beaucoup pour quelqu'un amoureux de sa 'meilleure amie'. Mais, il a fallu que le garçon choisi soit... **_**Lui**_**. »**

Il marque un temps de pose, comme s'il était en ce moment rongé par ses souvenirs douloureux.

Je dois bien admettre que cette histoire fait froid dans le dos... Horrible ne serait pas un mot assez suffisant pour décrire ce qu'ils ont vécu. Mais c'est bizarre tout de même.. Ils sont restés dans un temps figé pendant que les autres pays développés ou quoi ? Je ne me gène en aucun cas de lui poser la question :

_ **En quelque sorte. **Acquit-il. **Je ne serais pas tellement t'expliquer cela, car, je ne suis jamais sorti de la Veine, qui était le nom de la partie la plus pauvre du district douze. Mais il ne faut pas croire que nous étions exclus de tout le développement. Non, pour ça, tu pouvais faire confiance en Capitole : ces derniers disposés d'une grande technologie ! Les ordinateurs tactiles hautes technologies tout ça... Les arènes pour Jeux étaient pour chaque années différentes : ce sont eux-mêmes qui les construisaient. Rien n'était réel, ou presque. Ce n'était que des pures inventions de leur part... Imagine, ils étaient capable de créer des mutations génétiques. Tien, pour les troisièmes jeux de l'expiation, ils avaient créer une arène 'horloge' où, à chaque heures, se déclenchait une nouvelle menace ! Qui, en plus, restait dans son quartier... Les gens du Capitole étaient de vrais fous, mais ils étaient tout même un minimum intelligent pour créer de tels choses !**

**_ Ce n'est pas possible ! **Je m'écris, **pourquoi personne n'est venu vous aider ? Je veux dire : personne, aucun autre pays n'a remarqué votre malheur ?! Aucun autre pays n'est venu vous aider à combattre le Capitole ? **

**_ Nous étions... Un peu exclut, **dit-il en cherchant ses mots. **Je ne sais vraiment pas comment t'expliquer... Disons que nous ne connaissions même pas l'existence des autres pays nous-même. Pour nous, il était impossible que l'on vienne nous sauver ! C'était à nous de trouver une solution. J'étais le seul à savoir que d'autres pays existaient, quand je suis sorti de nos terre pour t'emmener loin de la guerre qui venait de commencer !**

**_ M'emmener ? Moi ? **Je demande bêtement.

_ **Oui, toi ! **S'exclame-t-il comme si tout était logique. **Le problème était que je ne pouvais pas retourner dans le district treize pour prévenir les gens, et notamment Katniss, qu'il était possible de partir de nos terres dangereuses !**

**_ STOP ! Je comprends plus rien ! **Je hurle. **Je croyais que le district treize n'existait plus ?! Et logiquement, si tu parles de Katniss : elle est sortie vainqueur des Hunger Games, non ? … Remarque, ça me semblerait logique, sinon, pourquoi, moi, je serais là ? Et quelle guerre ?!**

**_ Je n'ai pas fini mon histoire...**

**_ Eh bien vas-y, je t'écoute, **je l'encourage, **tu t'en étais arrêté à « lui ».**

Son regard se fixe encore dans le mien l'air de demander, non, de me supplier de deviner par moi-même. Je lève mes sourcils en l'air, attendant la suite :

_ **Je ne suis pas devin ! Désolée Gale... **Je réfléchis, **attends, me ne dis pas que c'était mon père qui a été appelé pour les Jeux ?**

**_ Si.**

**_ Peeta ? **Demande Hinako qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche jusque là.

**_ Oui.**

**_ Et donc quoi ? **Je redemande.

_ **Et donc...**

**« Et donc, durant la moisson des soixante-quatorzièmes Hunger Games, Katniss avait pris la place de sa sœur et Peeta Mellark, le fils du boulanger avait été appelé. **

**Je me souvenais de l'histoire qu'elle m'avait raconté un jour : elle était à bout de force, elle n'en pouvait plus. Sa mère ne s'était toujours pas bougée les fesses pour nourrir sa famille qui maintenant était dans la famine depuis quatre jours. Katniss était désespérée. Elle s'était assise par terre, face à la boulangerie où sa sœur Prim aimait regarder les gâteaux dans la vitrine, sous la pluie. Complètement trempée, elle attendait le temps passer. Elle voulait mourir et disparaître à ce moment là ! Puis, soudainement, un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus sorti à l'arrière de la boulangerie, avec sa mère... Qui avait l'air plutôt mécontente après lui. Il tenait dans les mains, deux gros pains qui étaient cramés. Sa mère poussait une gueulante sur lui avant de rentrer à l'intérieur. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais que le garçon avait d'abord balancé le premier morceau de pain aux cochons puis qu'il l'avait regardé, et finalement lancé le dernier morceau de pain qu'il avait, pour elle. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle se demandait s'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès de les faire cramer... En tout cas, elle ne n'oubliait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas oublier ce garçon qui avait sauvé sa famille et qui lui avait redonné courage pour encore continuer à se battre.**

**Je ne pense pas qu'elle ressentait quelque chose en particulier pour lui à ce moment là. Je sais juste qu'elle souhaitait absolument lui rembourser la dette qu'elle avait envers lui. Et voilà qu'elle allait se retrouver avec lui dans les Jeux, alors que jamais elle n'avait osé l'approcher, lui parler... Lui dire un simple merci. En fait, elle en était incapable. Elle faisait la dure mais, au fond, je crois que je n'ai jamais vu une fille aussi pétrifié. Il y a des choses qu'elle n'assumaient pas, qu'elle ne disait pas, dont elle ne se rendait pas compte. En d'autre terme, on va dire qu'elle était 'coincée'. Et honnêtement, ça lui allait comme un gant ! Je savais qu'elle n'était pas parfaite. Elle avait des défauts, comme nous tous. Elle les cachait simplement. Et je crois que beaucoup de gens, qui n'ont jamais osé lui dire, l'admiraient énormément. **

_**Elle ne c'est jamais rendue compte de l'effet qu'elle produisait aux autres**_**.**

**Cette année là a été... particulière. Tout ce que faisaient les tributs, était filmé et rediffusé au grand écran. Bien évidemment, tous le monde sans **_**aucune**_** exception ne devait rater ça ! Nous étions forcés de regarder du début à la fin les diffusions de la journée... C'était comme qui dirait maintenant une sorte de télé réalité ! En beaucoup moins marrant...**

**Il y avait donc la parade, qui présentait chaque tributs au Capitole, aux sponsors, à chaque district et au président Snow... L'enflure et organisateur de ces Jeux. Bel enfoiré qui contrôlait tout Panem par la peur... Mais aussi, l'interview indispensable de Caesar Flickerman la dernière soirée avant les Jeux. Je n'aimais déjà pas Peeta à la parade... Mais je le haïssais à l'interview. »**

**_ Pourquoi ? **Lance Hinako plus rapide et encore plus curieuse que moi.

_ **Pour... beaucoup de raisons.**

**_ Il est jaloux, c'est pas trop compliqué à voir... Sur son visage, **j'explique en ricanant _**-d'ailleurs pour la première fois-**_ tapant sur l'épaule d'Hinako et en levant les yeux en l'air pour rigoler.

_ **Ah, **s'esclaffe alors Hinako en son tour pour me rejoindre, **j'ai l'impression que tu comprends bien le langage corporel toi, Noréla !**

**_ Plus que les sous-entendus je dirais, **je confirme en lui souriant toujours mi surélevée la tête sur mon cousin, contente qu'elle m'appelle Noréla depuis qu'elle est au courant.

_ **Oh, eh ! Ça va ? Je vous dérange pas trop les filles ? **Rétorque Gale en faisant la moue comprenant bien qu'on se fiche un peu de lui.

_ **Non, ça va. Continue. Ça m'intéresse ! **Dis-je, reprenant mon sérieux mon regard posé sur lui. Pour le moment, je l'apprécie, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, quelque chose me dit que... que je ne vais pas l'apprécier jusqu'à la fin de son récit.

_ **Bon, alors...**

**« Je n'avais pas apprécié le fait que Peeta prenne la main de Katniss à la parade. Aucun tribut ne l'avait jamais fait... Et j'avais bien vu que Katniss ne voulait pas au départ. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais il avait réussi à la convaincre alors que Katniss Everdeen était connue comme étant une fille pas facile à manipuler. Mais à l'interview, c'était comme s'il m'avait enfoncer un pieux dans le cœur... Je m'étais dit que ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Que ce n'était pas possible, qu'il ne pouvait pas ressentir ça à son égard alors que... Il ne la connaissait même pas. Enfin, il ne la connaissait que de visu ! Et me dire que lui avait eu le courage de l'annoncer comme ça, devant tout le monde alors que moi, je la voyais tous les jours et jamais je ne lui avais dit... Ça me dégoûtais de moi-même !**

**Mais c'était une fois qu'ils étaient dans l'arène que j'ai compris que c'était vrai : il avait annoncé, devant tous Panem, devant les caméras qu'il aimait Katniss... **_**Oh**_** bien sûr, pas directement. Caesar lui avait demandé s'il avait '_Une petite amoureuse_' chez lui. Il avait dit que non, au départ. Puis l'autre avait incité. Puis, il avait avoué. En disant '_Elle est venue ici avec moi_'. **

**Une chose que l'on savait bien, nous, les habitants des districts est que : la deuxième chose qui renversait les cœurs des habitants du Capitole après les Jeux, c'était l'amour. Le vrai grand amour entre deux personnes. Alors, dans ma tête, je m'étais dit que de toute manière, il faisait ceci pour sauver sa peau. Il n'y avait pas d'autres raisons. **

**Mais je ne me doutais pas que ça irait jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'embrassent dans l'arène ! J'étais sûr que Katniss faisait la bonne actrice. Mais pas Peeta. Ça se lisait dans ses yeux. Et puis, je ne pensais pas qu'il la connaissait aussi bien, mais il faut admettre qu'il m'avait impressionné. Lui qui ne lui avait jamais parlé, qui n'avait jamais passé de journée entière à ses côtés... C'était limite s'il la connaissait plus que moi qui a bien mis une année voir deux à la connaître entièrement. Enfin, on ne peut jamais connaître entièrement une personne. Seuls nos parents en sont capables... Mais la encore, cela dépend s'ils s'occupent de nous ou pas. **

**Katniss m'avait surpris... A la fin des Jeux, le Capitole avait fait croire aux tributs restant que s'ils étaient du même district, il pourrait y avoir deux vainqueurs. Devinez qui restait-il à la fin des Jeux ? Peeta et Katniss. Seulement voilà, c'était sans compter la générosité du Capitole qui, une fois rendu à ce stade, annonçait la remise en jeu pour un seul vainqueur ! **

**Le problème était qu'ils ne connaissaient pas Katniss. Et le fait d'avoir joué les amoureuses avec le garçon des pains à qui elle devait une dette depuis très longtemps, n'avait pas arrangé la colère qui l'a submergé à ce moment là. Je ne savais ce qu'elle avait en tête, sûrement l'espoir de sortir en vie de cette arène pour revoir Prim tout en sauvant la vie de Peeta, ce qui au passage rembourserait la dette qu'elle avait envers lui, mais elle sortie de sa poche les baies qu'elle avait prise des mains de la... Euh... Renarde, je crois qu'il l'appelait comme ça, pour s'en donner à elle et à Peeta. Avant qu'ils ne les portent jusqu'à leurs bouches, ils étaient déclarés vainqueurs. »**

**_ Un acte d'amour ? **Questionne Hinako.

_ **Ou pas... Un acte de rébellion ? **Je rétorque alors.

_ **Eh bien, tel était le problème. Certains, beaucoup même, pensaient à l'amour mais pas les autres. Malheureusement, le président Snow n'y croyait pas.**

**_ Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! **Je hurle encore.

_ **Quoi ? Tout ce que je te dis n'a aucun sens, alors quoi ? C'est quoi le problème cette fois ? **

**_ Je ne peux pas être née sans qu'ils n'aient pas voulu de moi ? Si ? C'est pour ça je ne suis pas avec eux ? Et c'est toi qui m'a récupéré ? Mais pourquoi ? Je comprends pas ! Pourquoi tu aurais fait ça alors que tu détestais... et déteste toujours j'imagine, mon père ? Tu l'as fait pour ma mère ? Mais...**

**_ MAIS VAS-TU TE TAIRE ?! **Se déchaîne-t-il sur moi.

Soudain, nous sommes interrompus par l'entrée d'une infirmière :

_ **Est-ce que tout va bien ?**

_ **Oui, ça va...** je réponds sur ton désolée.

_ **Monsieur, pouvez-vous éviter de hurler, s'il vous plaît ? Je vous rappel que vous être dans un hôpital et que Mlle. Minato doit se reposer ! **

_ **Oui, veuillez m'excuser...** Dit-il en me regardant les yeux froncés.

_ **Je fais irruption car le repas est déjà terminé depuis longtemps, mais j'aimerais savoir si vous aimeriez manger quelque chose Mlle. Minato ?** Reprend-t-elle à mon intention.

_ **Non... Mais c'est gentil, je vous en remercie !** Je m'exclame.

_ **N'hésitez pas à appeler si vous en avez besoin,** me sourit-elle.

_ **Oh, madame ! **Je rappelle avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte.

_ **Oui mademoiselle ?**

**_ Est-ce qu'il serait possible que vous changiez mon nom et prénom s'il vous plaît ?**

**_ Je vous demande pardon ? **Fait-elle interloquée.

_ **Je ne m'appelle pas Nadeshiko Minato. En réalité, je me nomme Noréla Mellark.**

L'infirmière semble un peu perdue par ce que je viens de lui apprendre. Néanmoins, Gale confirme mes dires après que je lui ai lancé un regard noir lui faisant comprendre que je ne voulais plus être mise sous une fausse identité.

J'ai très vite accepté le fait que je me nomme ainsi, car j'ai toujours voulu connaître ma mère, celle de mes souvenirs, qui à présent je sais qu'elle s'appelle Katniss. _Katniss_, quel beau prénom... Je n'ai jamais vu mon père... Je me demande encore pourquoi d'ailleurs. Peut-être est-ce que je l'ai déjà vu mais que ce souvenir est était effacé par mon traumatisme. Comme pleins d'autres au passage.

_Peeta. Katniss. Katniss. Peeta. Noréla._

Que de prénoms originaux. Je les aime beaucoup. Et j'aime d'autant plus le mien qui est mon vrai prénom. Je l'affectionne plus que celui de Nadeshiko.

Certaines choses se remettent dans l'ordre dans ma tête.

Je suis la fille de Peeta Mellark et Katniss Everdeen. Est-ce qu'ils sont mariaient ? _Roh_, ça serait génial ! Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai des étoiles dans les yeux. Faut que je lui demande !

Gale m'a amené jusqu'ici pour m'éloigner d'une guerre qui débutait. Voilà pourquoi Gale me rappelait beaucoup de souvenirs. Voilà aussi pourquoi, je voyais souvent cette femme qui me tenait des ses bras à la naissance. Je sais aussi que j'ai eu un traumatisme crânien. Quand ? J'en sais rien, mais il m'a enlevé beaucoup d'éléments passés.

Bon... Ce n'est toujours pas suffisant. Pourquoi je me suis retrouvée reconnue comme étant la fille de Jonas et Alarice ? Pourquoi Gale n'était pas avec moi ? Je veux dire, dans le passé, je ne sais plus, mais maintenant ? Depuis ma rentrée en seconde ? Qui est la seule année dont je me souvienne entièrement.

Il y a encore des questions auxquelles les réponses ne sont pas données !

_-Patience, tu vas les avoir-_

Je me donne un peu de courage afin d'attendre la suite de l'histoire :

_ **Très bien, **conclue l'infirmière, **merci des explications jeune homme... Et, **hésite-t-elle un peu, **est-ce que vous comptez _encore_ dormir ici cette nuit ?**

Je reprends un peu mes esprits à ce moment là.

Dois-je comprendre que Gale est resté dormir ici ? A l'hôpital ? Quand je dormais les deux derniers jours ? J'avoue que, je ne comprends pas trop sur coup, puis je me souviens qu'il m'a dit dés le départ qu'il m'avait entendu crier pendant ma crise d'angoisse... Peut-être est-ce pour ça qu'il est resté. Pour me donner des réponses à mes deux questions. Peut-être. Je vais quand même lui poser la question plus tard... Pour le moment, je veux la suite de l'histoire !

L'infirmière me lance un petit sourire auquel je réponds avant de sortir définitivement de la pièce me laissant ainsi seule en compagnie d'Hinako et Gale. Ce dernier se retourne vers moi en soupirant, deux doigts posés sur le haut de son nez et en me lançant un regard exaspéré :

_ **Quoi ? **Je lance nonchalamment.

_ **Noréla, tu ressembles bien à ta mère tien...**

Je ne sais comment je dois prendre cette remarque. J'ai envie de la prendre bien parce que, j'ai bien envie de lui ressembler... Seulement, je la prends un peu mal du fait que je ne l'ai jamais vu et que je ne la connais pas :

_ **Arrêtes de poser des questions à tord et à travers et laisse moi le temps de terminer mes explications jusqu'au bout s'il te plaît...** Continu-t-il, **j'ai pas besoin d'être précipité... C'est déjà pas facile pour moi de te raconter ça. Se sont surtout de mauvais souvenirs alors s'il te plaît...**

_ **Ça va ! J'ai compris,** je râle en le coupant, **excuses moi !**

Il hoche la tête pour me remercier avant de se replacer là où était. Étant donné qu'il ne reprend pas tout de suite son histoire, je pose la question qui me démange :

_ **Pourquoi tu restes dormir ici ? … A l'hôpital je veux dire...**

**_ Je... **Il hésite, **je crois qu'il faut que je me reprenne en main pour la promesse que j'ai fait à ta mère, il y a bien des années de cela... Et vu les hurlements que tu as poussé lors de ta crise d'angoisse, je me suis que... Qu'il fallait mieux que je reste pour ne pas que je me défiler encore une fois.**

**_ Je dors aussi ici depuis deux jours.**

Je regarde Hinako, pleine de surprise :

_ **Mais pourquoi, Hinako ?**

**_ Parce que... Parce que je voulais moi aussi connaître la vérité. **M'avoue-t-elle désolée comme si elle venait de commettre un crime. **Je suis la seule au lycée à m'intéresser à toi, tu m'intrigues beaucoup et le fait que Gale m'est demandé de veiller sur toi n'a rien arrangé.**

**_ Quoi ? **Mes yeux s'élargissent et se pose de nouveau sur Gale. **C'est quoi cette histoire ?**

**_ Reprenons là ou j'en étais, d'accord ? …**

**« Une fois rentraient au district, il y avait bien évidemment le banquet offert par le Capitole pour une journée, et les vainqueurs devaient déménager le jour même dans leur nouvelle maison au 'village des vainqueurs' sans compter le repas chez le maire le soir même avec les caméra qui les suivaient partout... Bref, je n'ai revu Katniss que une semaine plus tard dans la forêt après mon travail à la mine.**

**Contrairement à d'habitude, il y avait un froid entre nous deux. Je le sentais bien. Ce n'était plus pareil et _je savais que ce ne serait plus jamais pareil_. Je ne savais pas comment réagir avec elle après tous ce qu'elle avait vécu dans l'arène et avec lui. On évitait beaucoup de discutions qu'il ne fallait surtout pas aborder. Au finale, on ne parlait presque jamais concrètement. Que simples choses. **

**Mais un jour, elle a craqué. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'elle était rentrée et elle avait décidé de me parler. Je pense que, ça devait lui peser sur le cœur cette situation. Elle me disait avoir fait tout ça dans le but de rentrer au district, afin de nous revoir. Ceux qu'elle aime. Pour de vrai. Prim en priorité, à qui elle lui avait promis de gagner. Pour elle. Puis sa mère et moi. Personne d'autre. Que tout ce qu'elle avait fait n'était que de la simple comédie. Rien d'autre.**

**Elle se fichait bien de la gloire, de l'argent... D'ailleurs, elle en avait tellement, qu'elle en donné une partie à ma famille. Je ne le voulais pas, mais elle avait insisté et c'était quand j'ai vu les yeux de mes frères, ma sœur et ma mère que j'avais accepté. De toute manière, je la connaissais que trop bien pour savoir que même sans mon accord elle l'aurait fait. **

**Elle m'avouait tout de même qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser Haymitch, qui était son mentor, celui qui l'a guidé et donné des conseils pour les Jeux et je dirais même, sauvé la vie, ainsi que Peeta comme ça... Elle ne le pouvait pas. Que de toutes façons, ils étaient destinés à apparaître devant la caméra toujours ensemble maintenant.**

**Je savais que le Capitole n'allait pas les laisser tranquille avec cette histoire d'amour. Ils n'allaient pas avoir le choix ! J'en voulais à Peeta pour ça. Lui, il s'en fichait bien de toute manière puisqu'il aimait Katniss pour de vrai ! Mais elle ? Il n'avait pas penser à elle au moment où il avait déclaré cette flamme qui le brûlait tant à la télévision !**

**Puis, elle m'avait aussi dit ce que je craignais le plus : _rien ne serait plus comme avant_. Je le savais. Mais quand ça sortait de sa bouche, c'était différent. Ça faisait mal. Et juste une fois, juste parce que je le voulais depuis très longtemps, juste parce qu'il fallait que je le fasse au moins une fois, je ne lui avais pas laissé de temps de comprendre ce qu'il allait se passer quand je l'ai embrassé par surprise. Dans tous les cas, nous ne pouvions pas être vus. Pas dans la forêt. Alors, j'avais profité de cinq minutes, d'être au près d'elle sans personne d'autre autour pour dire mes adieux à la Katniss que je connaissais, qui ne reviendrait jamais. C'était une façon pour moi de tourner la page afin de faire face à la nouvelle Katniss, contrainte à vivre des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas. Ou du moins, essayer de tourner la page.**

**Après ça, on se voyait encore plus rarement qu'avant. Il y a eu la Tournée des Vainqueurs, quelques mois plus tard, où ils se montraient éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre. C'était aussi la période où Peeta a demandé Katniss en mariage. Pour moi, Katniss avait accepté sous la contrainte, encore une fois.**

**Puis vint le mois des annonces des prochains Jeux un soir, des mois avant les élections des tributs. D'habitude, il n'y avait pas d'annonce, mais cette année était encore différente des autres : c'était celle de la troisième expiation. Les expiations avaient lieu tout les vingt-cinq ans. C'était une règle qui avait été mise dés la conception des Jeux afin de 'rendre hommage aux victimes de la rébellion des districts'. Je ne sais pas si on pouvait appeler ça un hommage, mais une chose était sûre, c'est qu'elle était bien cruelle cette règle. **

**Pour la première expiation, c'était aux habitants des districts d'élire les tributs qui iraient dans l'arène. Imaginez ce que les désignés pouvaient ressentir contre les habitants... La deuxième consistait à envoyer le double des tributs dans l'arène. Imaginez là encore quelle peur les gens pouvaient avoir ! Elle était multipliée par deux par rapport à d'habitude. Et pour la troisième... Les tributs moissonnés étaient les vainqueurs de chaque district... C'était peut-être une sorte de soulagement pour les enfants mais c'était une angoisse dure pour les vainqueurs. Ils avaient déjà vécu une fois l'horreur de vivre dans l'arène et voilà qu'ils devaient y retourner.**

**Katniss était la seule gagnante des Jeux de cette année, pour le district douze. Elle était sûre d'y retourner... Et moi j'étais fou. Fou de rage ! J'avais déjà mes propos sur le Capitole, mais maintenant je voulais absolument qu'il y ait un soulèvement ! **

**Les mois passaient... Sans que je ne puisse voir Katniss. Mais quelques heures avant les élections, le grand moment le jour J, alors que j'étais dans la forêt, elle est venue me trouver... Elle s'était installée à côté moi, mais nous n'avions parlé ni l'un, ni l'autre. Au bout de deux heures et demi, peut-être, avant que l'on retourne là où l'on devait être, je lui soufflais que nous aurions dû partir... Partir l'année dernière, comme je lui avait suggéré. En guise de réponse, elle s'était contentée de ma caresser la joue, d'un air désolé, de remerciement, de tristesse... Tout ce mélange pour me dire, 'allons-y'.**

**Puis après, ça a recommencé : parade, interview et, Jeux.**

**On sentait que les vainqueurs n'étaient pas content de se retrouvés _encore_ là. Les gens du Capitole étaient dévastés : les gagnants des Jeux étaient pour la plupart leurs chouchous bien aimés. Ils les aimaient d'une certaine manière. Mais comme vous pouvez vous le douter, c'était à leur façon et donc... Toujours très excessif sans se demander si cela plaisait aux gagnants...**

**C'était lors de l'interview que nous avions tous ressenti leur colère. Ceux du district un pleuraient, un autre disait des adieux déchirant à la femme qu'il aimait tel un poète charmeur, une autre pestait très agressivement envers le public... Nous avions fini par comprendre, les habitants des districts, qu'ils cherchaient une façon d'annuler les Jeux. Ils cherchaient à prendre les sentiments des gens du Capitole et jouer avec. Ils cherchaient à les convaincre.**

**Seulement, bien qu'ils étaient tristes, cela ne semblait pas marcher. Puis, c'était au tour de Katniss de passer. Elle était en robe de marié. Bien évidemment, son mariage avec Peeta était annulé. Ils n'ont d'ailleurs parlé que de ça pendant son passage. Le Capitole commençait déjà à plus réagir par la présence de Katniss. Mais celui qui, comme à chaque fois, réussit à faire un scandale dans la salle, se fut Peeta. Lui était roi pour les mensonges et pour avoir la gentillesse des gens avec lui. Il annonçait qu'il c'était marié à Katniss depuis un petit moment car ils l'avaient fait en cachette dans le district puis, la révélation qui laissait tout le monde tomber dénue : elle était, soit disant parlant, _enceinte_. »**

**_ Ah, voilà, 'j'arrive' dans l'histoire ! **Je dis avec un mi sourire de ma blague pas réussie, un peu fatiguée par le temps qui passe et par mon état physique qui ne m'aide pas.

_ **Oui. **Affirme-t-il. **Je t'avais prévenu qu'elle était longue l'histoire...**

**_ Mais elle est pas finie ! **S'exclame Hinako surprise, **si ?**

**_ Non... **Avoue Gale.** Mais je continuerai demain. **

Sur le coup, j'avais envie qu'il continu mais je dois bien l'admettre : je suis épuisée, exténuée par ce que je viens d'apprendre. Et je crois qu'il s'en est rendu compte. Hinako comprend en me regardant, les raisons qui poussent Gale à raconter la suite demain et dit en s'approchant de moi:

_ **Reposes toi Noréla, je vais en faire de même.**

**_ Merci Hinako.**

Elle me sourit très sincèrement, me prend la main pour la serrer dans la sienne et m'embrasse sur le front. Je suis déconcertée par ce geste affectueux ! Moi qui n'ai pas l'habitude d'en recevoir... Mais c'est plutôt très agréable. De toute façon, même si je l'avais voulu, je n'aurais pas pu la repousser. Je suis bien trop faible pour ça :

_ **Bonne nuit Noréla.**

**_ Bonne nuit tout le monde.**

J'eus à peine terminé ma phrase que j'étais déjà rendue dans les bras Morphée.

* * *

Bon, bon, bon.

Alors ? J'attends vos avis ! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé celui-ci parce que je dois bien admettre que je me suis surprise à l'écrire de manière fluide n'ayant que rarement un petit moment de réflexion sur la suite. _**J'espère aussi que vous l'avez compris surtout !**_ Je sais que j'ai parfois une logique compliquée que je suis la seule à comprendre et c'est toujours quelque chose que je redoute quand j'écris des fictions... En même temps, j'ai un esprit assez tordu pour écrire une fiction d'Hunger Games qui débute au Japon avec une fille qui vous est complètement inconnue alors vous me direz...!

_Une question_ : vous en pensez quoi du prénom Noréla ? La encore je cherchais quelque chose d'originale... J'ai cherché un petit moment puis j'en suis venue à ça ! Je l'ai trouvé fantastique et en plus, je sais déjà les raisons pour lesquelles Katniss lui a donné ce prénom _(Ah, mais je vous direz rien ! ;P)_

Mettre dans la peau de Noréla n'est pas compliquée pour moi. Mais j'essais au mieux de mélanger le caractère de Katniss et de Peeta dans le sien... D'ailleurs,_ autre question_ : vous lui trouvez des point de ressemblance à Katniss et Peeta ? Ou pas du tout ? (Je vous avoue que c'est un point que me fait peur. De plus, je ne vous ai pas encore décrit son apparence physique ! Mais ça se fera dans pas longtemps, ça, **c'est promis !** Mais ce chapitre (_-j'espère-_) relève surtout le caractère de la jeune fille (_-qui d'ailleurs, sera encore plus développé dans le prochain chapitre, je l'espère aussi-_), et je veux bien savoir ce que vous en pensez !)

Au fait, vous pensez à quoi pour la suite de l'histoire ? -La plus intéressante selon moi- :D Ça je veux bien savoir !

Je **remercie** les personnes qui suivent cette histoire, ceux qui l'ont mis dans leur favoris et tout ceux qui commentent !

-UnPetitCoucouAMaMeilleureAmieQuiM'aFaitL'honneurDeMettreSaPremièreReviewsSurMaFiction :3-

J'ai hâte de lire vos pensez : ça me motive à donf pour la suite, ça me fait sourire et me remplis de joie.

**Merci beaucoup pour ça, c'est adorable !**

{-Si il y a des fautes, des mots manquant (ça m'arrive souvent ça !) n'hésitez pas à le dire ! **Merci d'avance**}


End file.
